Spin
by canoncansodoff
Summary: My take on "Truth or Dare" and other fun games, as played by Hermione, Harry and their friends during a post-Voldemort Eighth Year at Hogwarts. Not to be taken as much more than fluffy mindless beach reading...unless, of course, you are presently enjoying winter in "God's own Land," far, far away from those stuck-up stuffy beaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Spin**  
an Eighth Year fic HP fanfic by canoncansodoff

**A/N: **Obligatory apologies for this not being an update to one of my other WIPs. I intended this to be a one-shot jump start to that process, but the story grew as my stories are wont to do. Good news is that there is a definite end-point to this story, and that I've actually got an outline to follow and chunks of text already written for the next chapter.

Story was inspired by re-reading a couple of fics that included problematic games of Truth or Dare. Story incorporates bits of the Eighth Year backstory for "Some Industrial Light and Magic," as well as parts of DH. But just because something sounds similar to what happened in canon, doesn't mean that everything that happened in canon happened as the backdrop for this story (cross-reference _nom de plume_).

Special thanks to that anonymous female bus passenger who sat across from me the other day with an opened paperback copy of "Fifty Shades of Gray"…acted as if reading mommy porn on the bus was the most innocuous thing in the world. Truly inspirational scene (pity that this wasn't my regular route) that will likely be incorporated into a future story.

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters, no money being made, etc., etc.

**oo00OO00oo**

Harry couldn't help but smile as Ron prodded the lethargic, brass-tinted rat with the tip of his wand.

"Maybe you need to get the pelt right before expecting it to tap-dance," he suggested.

The red-haired teen scowled…first at his failed transfiguration, and then at his friend.

"This assignment is a bloody nightmare!" whined the red-haired teen. "Had it working this morning at breakfast…you saw him standing up on two legs, right?"

Hermione looked up from her last-minute spell adjustments and smiled.

"I'm wouldn't count out the possibility that your little friend was just begging for some food."

"Hey, maybe that's your problem, Ron?" said Harry. "Focus on getting him to do something that you've already mastered…like eating half your body-weight in one go."

Ron replied to this bit of good-natured teasing with a half-hearted attempt at a rather rude gesture. "Oh, ha-ha…very funny, mate. Don't know why turning buttons into animals who are more than animals is NEWT-level in the first place."

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed. She glanced towards the transfiguration professor who was making her way around the classroom and said, "I thought that the basis for this homework assignment was perfectly clear."

"Well you would, being her teaching assistant…wouldn't you?"

Harry shook his head dismissively as he stroked the back of the transfigured rabbit that sat before him.

"Well it made sense to me," he stated. "And if you're wondering why we are doing this? Could have used this kind of spell a couple of months ago."

"And done what…turned Voldemort into a newt?" Ron scoffed.

"No, that would have been an animate-to-animate transformation," Hermione muttered.

"Indeed, Miss Granger," announced Professor McGonagall, as she approached the trio's work table. "Two points to Gryf…ach! There I go again!"

"No worries, Ma'am," Hermione said. "It's the thought that counts."

The elderly witch rolled her eyes. "Why the Board of Governors thought it was wise to…not that it was a bad idea to bring all of the Eighth Years together into one house, mind you…but not being able to award or take away points to your new house…"

She turned her head sharply towards Ron, who had been trying to hide the small happy dance that he was doing in his seat.

"You would do well to remember that I can still give out individual detentions, Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, Professor."

McGonagall waved her wand across the trio's desk, reversing the transfigurations and turning their animals back into brass buttons. "So let's see what you've managed, then."

When Ron's attempt to create a tap-dancing rodent proved no more successful than his previous efforts, he tried to pass his transfiguration off as an armor-coated rat. This claim was found wanting when the Transfiguration Professor's cutting spell easily drew bronze-colored blood.

The sight of a transfigured toad dressed in top hat and tails brought a thin smile to the Professor's lips.

"And what do we have here, Miss Granger…an amphibian that dresses and undresses itself?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled.

"No, Ma'am…that's just his costume."

Ron snorted. "Just had to make me look bad, didn't you…I suppose that your transfiguration can tap dance, then?"

The Muggleborn witch smirked. "Actually, it's more of a high-stepping strut."

Taking this comment as its cue, the transfigured toad leapt up onto its back legs, thrust his little green jazz hands toward Ron, and began to sing.

"_Hello, my baby…Hello, my honey…Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire. Baby my hearts on fire! If you refuse me…."_

Once McGonagall awarded full marks and excused Hermione from any follow-up written assignment, she turned towards The-Boy-Who-Won.

"And what do you have for us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath and transfigured his brass button back into an innocuous-looking white rabbit.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Erm…well, it's the Rabbit of Caerbannog."

"Harry!" Hermione chided. "I thought that we agreed on a Loony Tunes theme!"

He shrugged.

Ron asked, "The rabbit of caer…what is it?"

Hermione giggled. "It's the most foul cruel and bad-tempered thing you ever set eyes on."

Their red-haired friend scoffed. He pointed towards the transfiguration and said, "What…that?"

"Watch your finger, Mate…that is not an ordinary rabbit," said Harry.

"Yeah, it's got a vicious streak…it's a killer!" Hermione gleefully added. She then glanced down at her singing frog and sucked in a short breath. A precautionary counterspell quickly returned the transfiguration to its base button form.

Ron wasn't very impressed with Harry's homework assignment. "What's he do…nibble your bum?"

The-Boy-Who-Won shook his head and sighed.

"Perhaps you might encourage your fluffy friend to demonstrate its enhancements?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, Harry…go find Malfoy and order him to lop its head off."

"If only," her raven-haired friend muttered.

When Harry gave the rabbit's hind quarters the gentlest of nudges, the long-eared transfiguration gave a meaningful glance towards Ron…then jumped across the table and bit the head off of his sedentary rat. Then the rabbit leapt high into the air and buried its teeth into the neck of the pig that had been flying in circles above the desk shared by Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Streams of blood sprayed everywhere.

"Oy!" Ron complained.

"Sorry," Harry offered.

This apology was lost amongst the shrieks and shouts as the killer bunny moved on to attack a half-dozen other transfigurations before Harry managed to get it back under control.

They were still reversing spells and cleaning blood-splattered surfaces when the end-of-class bell rang.

"Damn," the raven-haired wizard muttered. "I've got the Second Year Puffs and Claws now."

"Oh, go on, then," Hermione encouraged. "I'll finish up here."

"We can stay too," offered Hannah, slipping her arm inside Neville's.

Ron's pretend whip cracking was too predictable and too overused to generate a laugh.

Harry turned towards the transfiguration professor who had been monitoring the clean-up and arched an eyebrow.

"Go," she ordered. "It wouldn't do to keep your students waiting, would it?"

Hannah chuckled. "Yeah, Professor Potter…you wouldn't want to break those Second Year hearts."

"Can't break what he's already stolen," Ron quipped.

Neville added to the conversation by coughing up something that sounded a lot like _"Lockhart!"_

"Hey!" Harry complained.

McGonagall shooed The-Boy-Who-Won out the door before he was able to adequately defend either his honor or his instructional methods.

Hermione wasn't at all surprised when Ron begged-off staying behind as well, citing his need as a "special school prefect" to help monitor the start of the lunch hour in the newly-restored Great Hall. She was a bit surprised, though, when Susan offered to stay behind…not because the offer was made (given the pig-tailed witch's close friendship with Hannah), but because that offer seemed to have been strongly encouraged by both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

Trusting her Muggleborn teaching assistant's supervisory skills far more than Ron Weasley's, McGonagal left Hermione in charge of the clean-up effort, and made her own way towards the Great Hall.

As the four remaining "Ochos" set themselves to the final bit of tidying, Hermione asked, "So what was that about, Susan?"

"What was what?"

"Lavender and Parvati giggling, as they pushed you to volunteer to stay behind."

"I was going to do that regardless, you know."

"Of course you were," Hannah agreed. "But why would those two care if you did or did not?"

Susan sighed. "Because of the party tomorrow night."

"Our house party?" asked Neville.

"That's right…the party that I practically got _Imperio_'ed into helping plan," said Susan. "The committee met last night, and those two came up with the theme."

"And?"

"And they…I mean we…we are interested in what the three of you think about the idea."

"The three of us?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Why would Lavender or Parvati value my opinion on any of their party plans?"

"Or my opinion, for that matter," added Neville.

"Because it would require more than just your favorable opinion," Susan explained. "We would need your help in order to pull it off."

Hannah asked, "What do you need our help with…the food…the music?"

"Erm, no…we've got those covered," her best friend replied. "It's the party games we're not sure of."

"Party games?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, party games," said Susan. "You know…games that you play at a party."

"Like what…_Pin the tail on the centaur_?" the Muggleborn teased. "_Disillusion and Seek_? Or maybe '_Duck, duck, griffon_'?"

Susan wrinkled her nose. "Never heard of them…are those Muggle games too?"

"What games are you talking about, then?"

Susan nervously glanced down and smoothed the front of her robes with a hand.

"They want us to play some Muggle games tomorrow night," she explained.

"Well, that might explain asking for Hermione's input," said Neville. "But what would Hannah and I know about playing Muggle games?"

"Because it's more than just knowing how to play the games correctly," said Susan. "It's whether people would be willing to play the games in the first place."

"Why wouldn't they want to play…because they were Muggle games?" asked Hannah.

Susan blushed. "No…because they are a little…naughty."

A small breath caught in Hermione's throat. "So that's their game!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Spin the bottle, Susan?" Hermione asked.

The former Hufflepuff chewed the bottom of her lip and nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

Susan replied by voicing something that sounded more like a squeak than a "yes."

"I suppose 'I've never'?"

"You've never what, Hermione?" asked Neville.

"That's the name of the game," she explained. "It's called 'I've never'."

Susan sighed. "Yes, that one as well."

"How naughty is naughty?" Hannah asked warily.

"It depends on who is playing," Hermione replied. "Or why they are playing, for that matter."

"Isn't 'Spin the Bottle' some sort of kissing game?" asked Neville.

"That's right...the players sit in a circle and take turns spinning an empty bottle," said Susan. "Then you kiss whomever the bottle points towards when it stops."

Hannah and Neville glanced towards each other.

"I wouldn't be interested in kissing anyone else," he stated.

The former Hufflepuff rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Nev…it's just a bit of kissing." Hannah then turned towards Hermione and asked, "It_ is_ just kissing…right?"

"Depends on who is playing and what the ground rules are, but…yeah. Spin the Bottle is usually just a kissing game."

Hannah reached out and squeezed Neville's hand. "Well, there you go."

"But…you would be okay with me…?"

Hannah shrugged. "Is this really more about me kissing other boys?"

"No, of course not…it's just…"

"Sounds like we have time enough to talk about this," said Hannah. "But if you are still uncomfortable after we talk, then I'd have no problem sitting that game out with you."

"Thanks," Neville replied.

"Actually, I'm supposed to figure out a way to get all three of you to play," said Susan.

Neville asked, "Why would that matter?"

Hermione snorted loudly. "Because if we don't play, then Harry won't…and getting Harry to play is the whole point, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well…"

"Hannah is right…we need someplace private to talk about this," Hermione asserted, glancing about the room to see if they had missed bits of blood splatter.

"You mean that you're not rejecting the idea out of hand?" asked Neville.

Hermione shook her head as she pocketed her wand and slung her rucksack over a shoulder.

"Not before I figure out what's really going on," she decided, as she led the other three teen-agers towards a doorway that sat just to the left of the classroom's blackboard.

**oo00OO00oo**

The Hogwarts Board of Governors had convened four months previous and passed a magically binding resolution that offered the Harry, Hermione and Ron free Hogwarts tuition…not only for themselves, but for each of their first twenty direct descendants (The initial plan was to offer free tuition over the next ten generations…until somebody remembered the Weasley Clan's fertility rate and worked out the math). This was done in recognition of not only their role in the defeat of Voldemort, but their leadership in the defense of Hogwarts and its students during that Fate-filled Final Day in May.

Ron had immediately and enthusiastically accepted the offer, as it deftly met his three most immediate needs…room, board, and birds. After having spent the better part of the previous year traipsing around Britain with Harry and Hermione as the three hunted down horcruxes, it had been a rude shock for him to return to the Burrow that Summer and return to his mother's direct and overbearing supervision. Not that returning to Hogwarts didn't come with its own set of rules and rule enforcers, but nothing came close to Molly. The same might be said for Molly's food, but the House Elfs cooked almost as well, and in no short supply.

But it was the dogging opportunities that were the most enticing for Ron. Lauded a war hero and awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class, the red-haired teenager had been thrilled to finally see his name on Teenage Witch Weekly's list of most eligible bachelors. He was even more thrilled when he rose in the rankings after the scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom announced his engagement to Hannah Abbott. Ill-timed and overheard musings over turning his listing into broom-closet bookings had killed the last, thin shred of hope that he would get together with Hermione (at least for the moment, and at least in his mind). That didn't make the musings any less attractive, however, and Ron had spent the first two months of his "Eighth Year" trying to prove them accurate.

And if all that time spent chasing after younger witches left no time for NEWT revisions? No worries…the Board of Governor's offer of free tuition, free room, and free board hadn't come with an expiration date. Ron was already working out the logistics of taking two or three more years to finish his "last" year of school at a leisurely (and lascivious) pace.

Hermione and Harry been far less eager to join Ron and return to Hogwarts to complete their magical education. While they shared his chaffing over returning to a structured and supervised environment, they didn't have a mum that absolutely forbid them to live on their own…at least not until after they had received their NEWTs. Some might have thought that they didn't need NEWTs after receiving Order of Merlins. But rules were still rules, and any decent job in the Ministry or any hope for a decent apprenticeship required NEWTs and a Hogwarts diploma. There were still plenty of Purebloods around to resist the idea of a Muggleborn or Half-Blood being granted exemptions to these rules, and these Purebloods worked hard to see that those exemptions weren't granted. Also nipped in the bud were Harry and Hermione's requests to still sit for NEWT exams, even though they had missed the last year of school. They would have passed most of these exams easily, after all of the independent training and revising they had done. But the rules said that only registered Hogwarts students could sit for NEWTs, and that NEWTs could only be administered once a year, during the first week of June.

The fact that NEWTs, OWLs and every other end-of-year exam had been cancelled that year (due to the extensive damage that both the school and its staff had suffered during Voldemort's attack) meant that Harry and Hermione had been in good company. Nobody had been able to sit for NEWTs, which also meant that nobody had been able to graduate that spring…not even those Seventh Years who had chosen to remain Hogwarts students. That entire class of students had no other choice but to retake their last year of classes as special "Eighth Years."

The uniqueness of the situation and the concerns expressed by the parents of Ginny and Luna's class year had led the Board of Governors to group all of the Eighth Year students together in a fifth house named after the late, great, Albus Dumbledore. As Minerva McGonagall had alluded to during the lesson, the "Dumbledores" weren't eligible for the House Cup, and couldn't be awarded or lose house points. They couldn't compete for the Quidditch Cup, and they weren't eligible for selection as Head Boy and Head Girl.

That last prohibition had really gotten under McGonagall's skin, as she thought there weren't two more perfect candidates for the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl than Harry and Hermione. After losing that argument to the Board of Directors (and to some rich and influential parents), she attacked the problem (and the injustice) from a different angle.

McGonagall agreed to take on the role of Headmistress, but only if she was also allowed to continue teaching Transfiguration. In light of this double duty, she demanded the authority to hire a teaching assistant to help with her lower-year classes. She also expressed her unwillingness to test the end of Voldemort's curse on the DADA position by just hiring someone and hoping for the best. Instead, McGonagall proposed that the instructional workload be divided between a retired Auror and a second teaching assistant (the latter to work primarily with the First and Second Years).

Some thought it a bit strange for McGonagall to think she could overcome Harry and Hermione's initial reluctance to return to Hogwarts by offering them teaching responsibilities on top of their own coursework. But she was one of those handful of witches or wizards who truly understood the two teenagers, and the offers were quickly accepted. Ron (who, sad to say, wasn't in that handful) thought his friends totally daft…until he heard about all of the perks that came with being a teaching assistant.

**oo00OO00oo**

Hermione entered her office and dumped her rucksack onto her desk. When she turned back towards the doorway she spotted one of her invited guests lingering behind.

"Something wrong, Susan?"

The pig-tailed witch shook her head, which both answered the question and shook her free of her initial confusion.

"This is really your office?" she asked, as she followed Neville and Hannah towards a small sitting area.

Hermione smiled, and dove into a well-worn explanation.

"There wasn't enough money in the school budget to pay Harry or me even a pro-rated instructor's salary," she began. "What with the enrollments being down due to the war, and the costs of repairing the damage to the castle...by the way, is it alright if we just take our lunch here?"

"Erm…sounds great," said Susan.

"Right, then…I think there's a menu on the table. Anyone want something to drink right away?"

Neville chuckled as he glanced back over his shoulder towards Hermione. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, opening the door to the magical chill box that sat right next to her large oak desk. "I've got some butterbeer here…real beer too, for that matter. Bottle or two of cider…Muggle fizzy drinks…"

"You've got alcoholic beverages?" Susan gasped. "Does the Headmistress know about that?"

Hermione smiled. "Why do you think I keep the cider chilled?" she asked.

"Butterbeers sound like a good idea…especially if we're going to be talking about naughty party games," Hannah decided.

"Good point," their host declared.

The sitting area was located on the right side of the magically-expanded room, with a large comfortable sofa and two leather chairs arranged around a low coffee table that sat in front of a stone fireplace. With Hannah and Neville claiming the couch, Susan settled into the chair to her best friend's right and took a second glace around the room.

Hermione smiled as she handed Susan an opened bottle of butterbeer and asked, "Would you like the grand tour?"

Susan nodded towards a small tent that was pitched in the far corner of the room.

"Is that a Muggle tent or…?"

"Oh, it's a _very _magical tent," Hannah quipped, as she grabbed Neville's hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Right, Sweetheart?"

The teen aged wizard's cheeks flushed red. "Hannah!" he hissed.

"It was also home away from home while Harry, Ron and I were on the run last year," Hermione added. "Two bedrooms, kitchen, sitting area, loo…it's always seemed a bit odd to actually use that sitting area rather than this one, but the lavatory certainly beats using a charmed chamber pot."

"So that's where you sleep when you don't come back to the Ocho at night?" Susan asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Better than waking up in the middle of the night with a crick in my neck and the side of my face resting against an opened library book."

"Middle of the night?"

"Like I was saying…the Headmistress couldn't pay a salary, so she made up the difference in other ways. No curfews, unrestricted access to the library and its Restricted Section…"

"Free room service," Neville added. He picked the menu up off the coffee table and handed it to Susan. "You can get pretty much anything that's served in the Great Hall. Brekkers any time of the day, too."

"It's not as outrageous as it might seem," Hermione protested. "I don't order anything more than what I'd eat if I were taking the same meal in the Great Hall…it's more of a convenience factor."

"Not to mention the privacy benefits," Hannah added with a wink.

Susan gave her best friend a quizzical look as she mulled over not just her latest comment, but the entire conversation. Then she glanced over towards the magical tent, and put one plus one together.

"Hannah! So that's where you and Neville…!" she shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me! All those time when I thought you were running off to some broom closet…" Susan then turned towards Hermione and said, "And you actually let them do it here?"

The teaching assistant straightened her back and primly stated, "Miss Bones, your allegations of my allowing any type of improper behavior within my office are completely unfounded."

The twinkle in Hermione's eye as she made this admonishment suggested to Susan that some part of the Muggleborn's tongue was in her cheek.

"How about the tent that stands within your office, then?" she asked.

"Miss Bones!"

"Should I ask whether you consider it improper for an adult-aged engaged couple to practice for their honeymoon night?"

Hermione sighed, shook her head, and changed the subject by calling for a house-elf.

"Klewy?"

A house elf popped into the office and took their lunch orders. Hermione preempted questions about the incongruity of the founder of S.P.E.W. doing this sort of thing by mentioning that she had learned much about house elf bonds and their love of working over the past two months, and that every member of the Hogwarts staff took meals in their offices from time to time.

The conversation on house elf rights had done a good job of stemming Susan's interest in Hannah and Neville's previous visits to Hermione's office. Neville tried to keep the conversation elsewhere by steering back towards original purposes.

"So, Hermione…you said that you knew why Lavender and Parvati wanted to play these naughty Muggle games?"

"Well, I have a pretty good idea…don't suppose they shared their reasoning with you, Susan?"

The strawberry blonde-haired witch shrugged her shoulders.

"They said that they were just trying to be helpful," Susan replied. "That it was time for Harry to jump back into the dating pool, and to realize that we're not all potion-brewing manipulative bitches like Ginny Weasley."

Hermione snorted. "More candid than I expected…and more or less what I expected."

"I don't get it," said Neville. "Those two think that they are going to prove that they aren't manipulative by manipulating Harry into playing these games?"

"Wizard's logic," said Hermione. "Or witch's logic, in this case."

"But…it's not really going behind his back if they've asked me to ask you three about it, is it?" Susan asked.

"I've already told you that I'll be talking with Harry about this before the party," said Hermione. "And I suppose that they're bright enough to know that I would, once I saw through their plans."

"But are they smart enough to know that you would see through their plans?" asked Hannah.

"Maybe," said Hermione.

Klewy the house-elf returned from the kitchens with their meals. A finger snap was all that was needed to bring the coffee table up to the right height, conjure up white linens, and lay out sterling silver flat ware. As they ate, Neville asked Susan how Spin the Bottle would entice Harry back into the Hogwarts dating scene.

"I think that some of the girls overestimate the power of their kisses," the former Hufflepuff confided. "They think that all they need is that one chance to kiss Harry on the lips, and that when they get that chance to kiss him that sparks will fly, and a golden nimbus will form, and that they will be instantly soul-bonded for life."

Hermione snorted. "Love at first snog?"

Susan shrugged. "The other idea is that just getting Harry to kiss other witches would be enough to him to realize what he was missing, and the wide-opened opportunities that are out there for him."

"More like wide-opened legs," Hermione sniped.

"So why do you need the three of us to play this game, again?" asked Hannah.

"They didn't think that Harry would play if you guys didn't."

"Why, though?"

"Because it would make it seem like the game wasn't all about him, even if it was," Hermione opined. "If I play along, then that's my personal stamp of approval…and if you two play, then it couldn't be that the only reason to play the game was to hook up with someone else, right?"

"What would they say is the purpose then?" asked Neville. "To swap spit?"

"Maybe Ocho House unity?" asked Susan.

Hermione shook her head. "The main problem with this scheme are the low odds. If this is a party game, and it involves kissing, then every bloke and his brother will want in. So the odds of a witch getting the bottle to point towards Harry would be, what…1 in 10? 1 in 12?"

"So they play the odds, and play ten or twelve turns?"

"That won't happen," Hermione stated. "If there are twenty people playing, and each spin and kiss takes an average of thirty seconds, that's at least ten minutes per turn. More if there are re-spins. Twelve turns is two hours, and nobody is going to want to play that long…especially once you've been forced to kiss a few berks or bitches along the way."

"There is that to worry about," Hannah agreed. "Any way we could avoid kissing certain players?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sure there is."

"How?" Susan blurted.

A smile formed on Hermione's lips. "Well, if I was in charge of this game…not that I'd necessarily be willing to play even if I was, mind you…"

"Oh, quit teasing us," Neville chided.

"Right, so one problem that I have with Spin the Bottle are the re-spins, and the arguments that erupt over which bloke is closer whenever a girl's spin ends up pointing towards another girl. It also isn't very sporting to assume that everyone playing is heterosexual."

"So normally, if I spun the bottle, and it ends up pointing towards another guy, I would either spin again until it points towards a girl or we'd have to figure out which girl was closest the time?" Neville asked.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "So in my version of the game, it doesn't matter. You have to kiss whomever the bottle points towards, whether it's a boy or a girl."

Neville winced. "Well, I definitely have no interest in playing by those rules…for me to have to kiss Ron…or Draco?"

"What makes you think that I would be any more eager to kiss them just because I'm a girl?" asked Hannah.

"You'd rather kiss Lavender…or Millie Bulstrode?" Neville asked incredulously.

His fiancé shrugged. "I guess you guys never learned how to kiss by kissing other guys?"

Neville's eyes went wide. "Are you saying that's how you learned, then? By kissing other girls?"

Hannah giggled. "Think hard about backing out if Susan is playing, Sweetheart. She's a heckuva kisser."

Hermione smiled as she watched Neville's eyes dart back and forth between the other two witches like a ping-pong ball. "Actually, my version of the game has an escape clause to deal with unwanted results," she stated. "You spin the bottle, and if you don't want to kiss the person it ends up pointing towards, then you...or they, for that matter...can remove an article of clothing."

"Oooooh, I like that idea!" said Susan.

"I like it better too," Hannah added.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Because it gives the girls an advantage," Susan declared. "If the boys are too uptight to kiss other boys, then there's a 50% chance that they'll have to strip down every time they spin."

Hermione nodded. "Which is exactly why they probably wouldn't agree to play by those rules, so it's a moot point."

"What about this _I've never_ game?" asked Hannah.

"_I've never_ can be more about drinking than being naughty, depending on who is playing," Hermione said.

"But how is the game played?"

"Easier to show than to tell," the Muggleborn replied. She looked at the mostly finished bottles that sat on the table next to mostly-finished lunch plates and added, "But that will require another round of drinks."

Klewy the house elf popped back into the room to clean off the lunch dishes while Hermione fetched four more bottles of butterbeer from her chill box. As she handed them out to the others, she said, "It's a simple game. Players sit in a circle and take turns announcing something that they've never done before. If anyone else in the circle has done whatever the first person has never done, then they have to take a drink."

"Doesn't sound that simple," said Neville.

"Like I said, easier to show than to tell," said Hermione. She sat back down in her chair and lifted her butterbeer bottle into the air. With a smile, she then proclaimed, "I've never touched Neville's todger."

"I should hope not!" Hannah said with a giggle, just before she took a sip from her bottle.

Susan and Hermione both gave Neville expectant looks.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"I can't believe that you just said that!" he whispered.

"That's Ickle Firsty level stuff compared to what would be said tomorrow night," Hermione promised.

"C'mon, Neville…drink up!" Susan said gleefully.

"What?"

"Are you saying that you've never touched your own todger?" asked Susan.

Neville let out a deep breath and shook his head in amazement as he brought his bottle up to his lips.

"Your turn, Hannah," said Hermione.

"Wait…are we playing this game for real?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "People can be pretty devious and downright nasty with this game…but if there's enough trust between players…"

"Still could be risky, and there could be feelings hurt," said Neville. "What if the question inadvertently outed somebody…if it's _I've never fantasized about shagging Harry Potter_ and one of the guys was forced to drink?"

"Well, they could always lie…at least if this was the Muggle version of the game and people couldn't be goaded into making magical oaths to play truthfully," said Hermione.

"Can you imagine if that really happened, though?" asked Hannah.

Hermione agreed. "I've never figured out a way to play that game that doesn't eliminate those risks," she said.

Susan snorted. "So you've got some personal experience here, then?"

The Muggleborn shook her head. "No, but I've read some horror stories."

"Why would Lavender and Parvati suggest playing it, then?" Susan asked.

"Probably because they're underestimating just how cunning and ruthless the boys will be," said Hermione. "Or just how shamelessly horny they would be, for that matter."

"Let me guess," said Hannah. "Half of the guys would be trying to get the girls drunk by proclaiming that they've never had a monthly, or never painted their toenails. And the other half would be trying to figure out which girls were the easiest by saying that they've never given a boy a broom closet blow job, or that they've never had premarital sex."

"But that would only be possible if they themselves were still virgins," Neville suggested.

Hannah nodded. "And how many of your dorm mates are still virgins, love?"

Neville thought for a moment, and then laughed. "Probably more than would be willing to admit the fact."

"So that game is out as well," Susan decided.

"Which brings us around to _Truth or Dare_," said Hermione. She gave the other three teens a quick synopsis on how the game was played…and then launched directly into the risks involved.

"The dares would quickly spiral out of control without the right ground rules in place. But setting those aside for a moment…Susan, do you have any idea just what kinds of questions you might be asked?"

"Well…kind of," the pig-tailed witch replied. "Lavender said that they would be things like who was the first boy that we kissed, or who was the boy in the room that we would most like to kiss."

"Ha!" Hermione snorted. "Only if the game was being played by unimaginative tweeners."

"How bad could it get?" Hannah asked.

Hermione snickered. "Hannah…Truth or Dare?"

"Erm…truth?"

"What's the biggest thing you've ever shoved up your vagina?"

Hannah gasped. Susan giggled. Neville choked on some spittle.

"And let's assume that if we were playing for real tomorrow night that everyone playing would swear a magically-binding oath to answer truthfully," added Hermione.

"But…but what's to keep anyone there from repeating…could we also swear an oath not to reveal or discuss what was said during the game to anyone besides those who were actually playing the game?"

Hermione nodded.

"In a perfect world we could trust people not to blab all on their own, but given who is likely to be playing…there's no way that I would play without that kind of insurance."

Hannah thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Let's do it, then."

"Do what?" asked Neville.

"Let's make those oaths and play the game right now," said Hannah.

"Really?" her boyfriend squeaked.

"Yeah, really," Hannah replied. "The only way that I would even think of playing this kind of game tomorrow night is if we had the chance to practice first...with people that I trust."

"Why would we need to make magically-binding oaths if the four of us trust each other?" Neville asked.

"Good point," said Hannah. She then reached out, and gave her fiancé's thigh a firm squeeze.

"Neville."

"Yes?" he asked.

Hannah giggled. "No, that's my answer."

Neville cocked his head in confusion. "Your answer?"

"Yup…you are the biggest thing that I've shoved up my vagina," Hannah said brightly. "Although, it's probably fairer to say that you do more of the shoving, right?"

"Hannah!" Neville exclaimed, his cheeks turning beet red.

"Oh, relax, Loverboy," said Hermione. "It's not as if I didn't already know what the two of you have been up to, right?"

"Yeah," added Susan. "But what we didn't know was…really, Hannah? Bigger than 'Big Blue'?"

Susan's friend replied with a very satisfied smile.

"Want me to take that oath?"

"Merlin's Marbles!" Susan gasped. "You lucky bitch!"

Neville's mouth kept moving and his head kept swiveling back and forth like a fish watching a tennis match.

Hermione giggled. "You name your toys, Hannah?"

"Ah, ah, ah…you already asked your question!"

"Damn."

"Damn is right!" Susan hissed. "And the answer is yes, she does. As for your other question…"

It was Hermione's turn to gasp as she gauged the distance in between Susan's hands.

"But that's a good…eight inches?"

"Nine," Susan corrected.

Hermione turned towards Hannah and said, "You lucky bitch!"

Neville leaned his head back against the couch and let out a deep sigh. "I am right here, you know."

"My goodness, Hannah…guess that's a different kind of reason not to play this game," said Hermione. "You'd have to beat back the other girls with a stick once they found out."

Hannah leaned towards Neville and planted a big fat kiss on his deep red cheek. "Nah…I trust my fiancé even more than I trust the magic behind our betrothal contract."

"Oh, Merlin…and they won't be able to do anything more than stew in their own jealousy," said Susan.

"Doesn't mean that we have to broadcast that sort of thing," said Neville.

"Why not?" asked Hannah. "It's not like you would be bragging about how big your wand is…it's something that just happened to come out as part of the game."

"And if this incidental truth does make the other witches stew in their own jealously?" asked Hermione.

Hannah shrugged. "Fair game to ask a person the same question that they asked somebody else…right?"

"Yes," the Muggleborn replied. "Although…you usually have to wait a round before you can challenge the person who just challenged you. And it might get boring if the same question gets asked over and over."

"Wait a round?" asked Neville. "How long does this game last?"

"As long as the participants want to play," said Hermione. "We would probably want to all agree at the start that a person couldn't be challenged twice before everyone else was challenged…and that nobody could quit the game until each full round of challenges is completed."

"Well that's a bit involved," Susan offered.

"Wouldn't be much of a game, otherwise," Hermione reasoned. "Every girl with the hots for Harry would be daring him to kiss her, or asking him titillating questions."

Neville nodded in agreement. "And if they're all ganging up on Harry, then he'll see right through the reason for playing the game."

"I still plan on warning him," said Hermione.

"What's the point of working this all out in advance, then?" asked Susan. "If you warn Harry, then he won't play, and it'll just be another boring party."

Hermione smiled. "Just because I'll be warning Harry about the party planner's motivations doesn't necessarily mean that he won't play their games."

"Why would he?" asked Neville.

"Maybe he really is ready to start thinking about getting back into the dating pool?" Hermione offered. "Or maybe he's just as daring as they are…or just as horny, for that matter. And if the right rules are in place beforehand, then…who knows?"

Hannah snorted. "Yes, speaking of who knows…Susan, truth or dare?"

"We are still just doing truths, right?" her friend asked. "And no asking the same questions?"

"Okay, fine," Hannah said with a huff. "What's the highest number of fingers that you've stuffed up yourself at one time?"

"Hannah! I can't believe you?"

"What?"

"That you'd force me to answer a question like that in front of other people!"

"You think that the question is any more embarrassing than what I was just asked?"

"Well…yeah. There's a big difference between admitting that you're shagging your boyfriend and admitting that you play with yourself."

"But the only reason why I didn't have to admit that I do that sort of thing is because my boyfriend is hung like a hippogriff!" Hannah reasoned.

"Hey, Hannah…here's a bit of advice," said Hermione. "Neville and you could at least partially protect yourselves by challenging each other whenever there's a chance."

"So she should have asked me a question instead of Susan?" he asked.

The pig-tailed witch laughed. "Hey, Neville, do you want to tell us about the number of fingers you've…well I guess it couldn't be the exact same question, could it? Fingers up your bum, then?"

"Susan! Behave!" Hannah chided. "Obviously I would have asked him a different question."

"Maybe now's a good time to bring up paying penalties?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"There has to be a worst-case fail-safe scenario that everyone agrees to in advance," the bushy-haired witch explained. "A penalty that could be paid if you refused to answer a question or complete a dare."

"I still don't get it," said Neville.

"Like I said before…people are going to underestimate just how deviously deviant guys like Seamus are going to be when it's their turn. An escape clause would be something fairly embarrassing, but still less embarrassing…either to yourself or someone you care about…than completing the dare or answering the question."

"So it's possible to be asked a question that is more embarrassing to somebody else than to me?" asked Neville.

"Hey, Nev…what's the filthiest thing that Hannah has ever screamed out loud while you two were shagging?"

"Susan!"

Hannah frowned. "She can't ask a question until she's answered her own, right?"

Neville cast a calculating glance in the Muggleborn's direction.

"Have you played this game before, Hermione?"

"No."

"Then how do you know so much about the rules?"

Hermione shrugged. "I read a lot?"

"You read about playing naughty games?" asked Susan. "What section of the library are those kinds of books found?"

The bushy-haired witch rolled her eyes. "You won't find _those_ kinds of books in the school library."

"Where would we find those kinds of books then…hidden underneath your mattress?" Hannah teased.

"Oh, please," Hermione whined. "Games like _'Truth or Dare'_ are a very common plot device in Muggle contemporary coming-of-age stories."

"So are there established rules, then?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, while the basic rules are fairly well known, the devil is really in the details, and those vary from story to story."

"How do these stories turn out, then?" asked Susan.

"Depends," Hermione replied. "Doesn't seem to be much middle ground…either the players chicken out and stop playing as soon as things get serious, or somebody blurts out some dark secret that breaks up relationships and sends the girls off crying…or the game serves as foreplay for multi-partner orgiastic sex."

"Wow," said Neville.

Susan giggled. "And what kind of stories do you prefer, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired witch rolled her eyes. "The kinds of stories that contain the fewest number of plot lapses and logical inconsistencies."

"Getting back to paying penalties when you don't want to answer an especially pervy question…what are we talking about here?" asked Susan.

Hermione glanced down at her butterbeer bottle and, finding it empty, made another run to the chill box.

"Anyone else want one while I'm up?" she asked.

Hannah giggled. "Why not? We've got herbology later this afternoon….I've never attended class while tipsy."

"Save that fact for the next game of _'I've never'_," Hermione quipped.

"The penalties?" Susan reminded.

"Why Sweetheart…it sounds like you really don't want to admit how many fingers you've used," Hannah said with a bright smile.

Hermione chuckled. "The only one story that I've read where the players had this penalty in play used something they called _'The Wheel of Shame.'_ The wheel was divided into different penalties, and if you wanted to chicken out you had to spin the wheel and do whatever the marker landed on when the wheel came to full stop."

"What were the options?" Neville asked.

The Muggleborn shook her head. "That story wasn't very realistic. Most of the penalties were worse than the dares…things like anal-to-mouth, or squatting down on a wine bottle."

"Is anal-to-mouth as nasty as it sounds?" Hannah asked.

"Depends on how well you clean out your bum before it's buggered," Hermione quipped.

"Ewwww!"

Neville, who was far too embarrassed to make eye contact as he asked questions, posited his query to the bottom of his butterbeer bottle.

"So who would risk spinning the wheel, then?"

Hermione shrugged. "Poorly-written characters looking for thinly-veiled excuses to engage in group sex?"

"Well, if that's the only story, and you don't think much of what was used...why did you even bring up the subject?" asked Susan.

"Because the concept of having an escape clause penalty is sound, even if penalty selected in that story was stupid."

"Ah…so that means that you've got some better ideas?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe."

Susan giggled. "And that also means that you've fantasized about playing a better version of this game as well?"

"Not necessarily!" Hermione protested. "I just can't stand stories that are stupid…and sometimes it bugs me enough that I'll take the time to logic out how the stupid story should have unfolded."

"What would you propose for tomorrow night, then?" asked Susan.

"Or for right now, for that matter," added Hannah. "Susie is still on the hook to answer my question."

Hermione smiled. "Well…the possibilities that I came up with are predicated on specific ground rules for the game itself. They wouldn't work otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said about accepting worst-case scenarios?" Hermione asked. "One of those worst-case scenarios might be stripping starkers in front of everyone else."

"Doesn't sound worst case to me…if the alternative is sucking on something that has just been up my bum," said Susan.

"True…I guess you could call it an acceptable worst-case scenario…what the players would know in advance would be the most outrageous or embarrassing thing that could happen to them."

"And you think that girls would really play the game if they know that's a possibility?" asked Neville.

"I'd expect they'd consider it a fair bargain, so long as Harry was playing," said Hannah.

"But even if everyone was willing to accept stripping naked as an alternative to a particular dare…where do you go from there?" asked Hermione. "What's the next dare given to somebody who is already starkers?"

"Ah… those were the stories that quickly developed into multi-partner orgies?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"Care to lend any of that bedtime wank reading out to your friends?" Susan teased.

Hermione giggled. "Sorry, Susie…no internet access in the castle."

The blush that had developed on Neville's cheeks over the course of this conversation involuntarily deepened at the thought of Hermione or Susan masturbating as they read naughty stories in bed. He tried to pass off these less-than-impeccably-faithful-to-his-fiancée thoughts and the reaction that they provoked with another eyes-cast-downward question.

"So if your self-imposed penalty for not doing a dare or answering a question is getting naked in front of everybody else…then you would need a ground rule that prevents dares that involve nudity, right?"

"That's right," agreed Hermione. "Although I'd also think that we'd also need ground rules that limit how much sexual contact or activity could be involved even in the absence of nudity."

"How much is too much sexual contact?" asked Susan.

Hermione shrugged. "Again, that's for the group to decide in advance."

"Or else it's Terry Boot daring Susan to let him slip his hand inside the front of her knickers?" asked Hannah.

"Eeeew!"

Hermione reacted to Susan's reaction with a sympathetic pat on the leg. "That's exactly right… you could be facing that even if there was a rule against daring nudity."

Neville asked, "Where would you draw the line, then, Hermione?"

The Muggleborn shrugged. "Well, it would obviously depend on who was actually playing. If guys like Draco were in the circle, then the line would be drawn this side of a saucy wink."

"But if were a group that only included guys that you liked…or trusted?" asked Hannah.

Hermione's eyes darted towards Neville's face, causing his cheeks to darken a deeper shade of crimson. They then slowly shifted back towards his girlfriend's surprisingly intense gaze.

"Well, obviously, I would defer to whatever limits were proposed by the girlfriends of those trustworthy guys. If they weren't comfortable with the possibilities, then there wouldn't be a game…would there?"

Hannah held Hermione's gaze for a moment, then shifted her eyes to gauge Susan's reaction to that statement. The former Hufflepuff then took a deep breath and reached out for her fiancé's hand.

"Ladies…if you'd excuse us for a few moments?" she asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied. "The tent's unoccupied."

"Thanks, but I'm thinking that we'll need to make a quick run back to the Ocho."

"Why's that?" her fiancé asked.

Hannah pulled Neville close and whispered something into his ear that made his eyebrows arch up towards his hairline.

Hermione cast a _Tempus_ charm. "Sorry, guys, but if you are hoping to run back to the dorm for a clean set of underwear…I've got posted office hours starting in fifteen minutes. Unless you'd want to risk having our game interrupted?"

Hannah snorted, and shook her head. "I'm afraid that I am going to lose my nerve if we don't do it right now, but…maybe it would kill two birds with one spell?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Neville's fiancé gave his hand a squeeze. "Well, I wouldn't want Nev to feel horribly outnumbered if we're really going to do this game right…and you did say that you were going to warn Harry, right?"

Susan gasped. "So you do want to play with Harry, don't you?"

"No!" Hannah protested. "I mean, well…I wouldn't put it that way, but…"

Hermione chuckled. "That's actually a pretty good idea…assuming that Harry would agree to it."

"Wouldn't Harry already know how to play Truth or Dare?" asked Neville.

The Muggleborn shrugged. "I've never asked. But even if he did, and he decided not to go along with the party plans…he might agree to play with the four of us just to provide you with some moral support."

"Moral support?" Susan asked. "More likely manly support."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, there's no time now regardless, so either way…"

"Will the four of us will still play a practice game later today even if Harry doesn't want to join?" asked Neville.

"I say we can do both," Hannah declared. "We'll reconvene here after dinner, with or without Harry, and with or without our nicest sets of knickers, but in the meantime…fair is fair. Fifteen minutes is more than enough time for Susan to answer my question."

Susan whined, "What about Neville or Hermione, then?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "If you would just quit stalling and answer the damn question, there would still be time for them to answer their own questions, wouldn't there?"

Susan glanced at Hermione. She shrugged and nodded in agreement. After a pointed elbow to the ribs from Hannah, Neville did the same.

The pig-tailed witch then let out a deep sigh, and said, "Fine…the answer is four."

"What was that question again?" Hermione teased.

"Four is the highest number of fingers that I have stuffed up myself at the same time," Susan said with a huff. "My turn, then?"

"I suppose so."

"Neville, what's the highest number of fingers that have been stuffed up your bum at one time?"

"Susan!" Hannah gasped.

"What?"

"Oh…just….Susan!"

"Do you want to water this game down, or play it like it will be played tomorrow night?"

Neville shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Better we know what to expect now than to be surprised tomorrow night, right?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"Good."

Neville then turned towards Susan and announced, "One."

"Really?" the teen-aged asked. "Your finger or Hannah's?"

"Sorry…that's a separate question," Neville replied smugly. "So I guess for the round to be complete…"

The teen-aged wizard paused when his fiancé leaned over and began to whisper something into his ear. He turned towards Hannah and said, "I can't ask Hermione that!"

"Weren't you the one that just said that we all have to know what to expect tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Do you have a better question in mind?"

Neville whispered something into Hannah's ear. She snorted in disbelief, then said, "We definitely need some more time to work on your creativity…go with my idea."

Her fiancé looked at Hannah for a moment, then sighed and said, "Yes, Dear."

"Oooh, good training!" Susan quipped.

Neville ignored the gentle tease as he summoned up his courage.

"Hermione," he finally asked, "What, in full and explicit detail, is your boldest sexual act?"

Hermione frowned while Susan laughed and congratulated Hannah on her cunning suggestion. When the strawberry-blonde witch finally noticed the frown, she said, "Oh, don't look so said…it's only a game, right?"

The Muggleborn shook her head. "I'm not sad…I'm just trying to sort out how to answer the question." She turned to Neville and asked, "When you say 'boldest' do you mean the bravest thing that I've ever done sexually, or the most advanced?"

Hannah's eyes lit with delight. "Oh, definitely 'bold' as in your bravest, most daring act of depravity, Little Miss Gryffindor."

Neville shot a glare in his fiance's direction. He held that stare for a few moments, before reluctantly turning back towards Hermione.

"What she said."

"Okay."

They might have heard a pin drop out in the Transfiguration classroom had privacy charms not been set in place.

Hannah watched Hermione mull the question over for a while, before asking, "Don't tell me that you've got too many to choose from!"

Hermione glanced up and smiled. "Okay, then…I won't."

"You won't answer the question?" Susan asked incredulously. "Does that mean that you're going to strip naked?"

"No, that means that I won't tell Hannah that I've got too many daring acts of depravity to pick from."

"Darn, and here I was, getting my hopes up," Neville quipped.

"Way to go, Nev!" Susan cheered. "Finally getting into the spirit of the game!"

"Right," Hermione decided. She took in a deep breath, expelled that deep breath, and began her story.

"So I had this huge secret crush on this guy. We were…friends…but in terms of me being a girl with curves and hormones and needs…I didn't think that he thought of me that way. Not that he didn't have a million other things on his mind…but you all know how scary things got last year. I really didn't want to die a virgin, but I was too scared and insecure and worried how horribly awkward it would all be if I just surprised him by wrapping bows on my bits and offering myself as a Christmas present…"

"Wow, that's too bad," said Susan. "Because that certainly would have been daring."

"Oh, be quiet and let her get to the naughty parts!" Hannah complained. She then turned towards Hermione and asked, "There are naughty parts, right?"

The Muggleborn rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for trying to put what I did into context."

"Get on with it!" Susan said with a giggle.

Hermione sighed. "So…at the end of a long and frustrating period of time during which I tried to prove to this clueless bloke that I was a girl with curves and hormones and needs…I was doing things like flashing some cleavage when I accidentally missed blouse buttons or flashing some thigh when I let my night robe accidentally slip open…I sucked up my nerve and left the bathroom door ajar while I took a shower."

Susan frowned. "That's it?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Did I forget to mention that I knew that he was going to pass by that open doorway as I showered, or that I could see the hallway from the shower, and that the reason that I could see the hallway was because I had cast anti-fogging charms on the shower doors?"

"Erm…no, you didn't," Neville squeaked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, then I probably also forgot to mention that while I was in that shower I also fingered myself to a very quiet but very satisfying orgasm."

"Right in front of him?" Hannah gasped.

The Muggleborn gave the former Hufflepuff her best Mona Lisa smile. "I'm not sure, since I had my back turned to the doorway the whole time."

Susan clapped her hands in approval. "Brava! So did he watch?"

"Who was it?" asked Hannah.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, but you'll have to save those questions for tonight."

Susan's protests were snuffed by the sound of a perimeter alarm.

"Oh, shite!" Hermione hissed, glancing at the results of a hastily cast _Tempus_ charm.

"Office hours?" Susan asked.

Hermione nodded. "You guys need to go."

Hannah licked her lips. "Might be less awkward if you let us hide for a few minutes instead?"

Hermione's eyes traveled in the direction of Hannah's focused gaze and landed on the large tent in front of Neville's trousers.

"Oh, go on then," she smirked, nodding towards the tent. "Just don't come out until I give you the all-clear."

"You're the best, Hermione!" Hannah whispered, as she dragged her fiancé up off the couch and into the magical enclosure.

Susan gasped when she heard a knock on the door. "You're going to let them…in there…while you've got students out here?"

The teaching assistant shrugged, and called out, "Just a minute, please!" In a much quieter voice, she said, "There's plenty of room in there in case you want to join them…"

"Hermione!"

"Join them in hiding," the Muggleborn clarified. "I did say that there were _two_ bedrooms in that spell-silenced tent, didn't I?"

Susan giggled. "Yes, and a sitting room, and a kitchen, and a lavatory…I don't suppose it's a lav whose door opens into a hallway, is it?"

"Oh, hush!" Hermione hissed. "Grab your bag, then."

"Why would I…oh…right."

That Klewy the house-elf chose that moment to pop back into the office and clear out the empty butterbeer bottles and clear the air with a freshening charm didn't escape Susan's attention. She wondered just how many times this had happened…and how many times Hannah and Neville had put the tent to good use…and how much she really knew about Hermione.

As she guided Susan towards the doorway, the Transfiguration teaching assistant loudly stated, "Well, Miss Bones, why don't you go off and practice that spell on your own…and if you're still having problems, let me know and we'll figure something out.

Susan's eyes lit up with understanding. She gave one last incredulous glance towards the closed tent flaps, then turned towards the door that Hermione was opening.

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Granger," Susan said politely, as she slipped past the First Year Ravenclaws who had been patiently waiting their turn. The pig-tailed witch took a few steps towards the classroom exit proper, then turned and watched as Hermione guided the two eleven-year old witches into her office. She left the office door opened, allowing Susan to listen in as the Muggleborn witch began working with the Ickle Firsties as if it were the most normal thing in the world…and as if there weren't already two other students in that office, shagging away like bunnies.

The thought of doing something that deliciously naughty herself, with a wizard who was hung like a hippogriff…or as part of a three-way…with the _right_ couple, mind you…

There was a good reason why Susan had chosen _not_ to join Hannah and Nevile in the tent. But that reason didn't make her any less randy after hearing Hermione's story, or her knickers any less moist. The pig-tailed witch rushed out of the classroom, intent on solving both of those problems with some private time back in the Eighth-Year dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spin**  
an Eighth Year fic HP fanfic by canoncansodoff

**A/N: **A different female bus passenger on a different route reading "50 Shades of Gray" on the commute home last night? Holy cow, I'm seeing a trend here.

Once the game gets started I subdivided and numbered each section. That way, if you get bored or don't care for an individual challenge you can simply skip ahead. Only half of the second set of 10 challenges have been set for the next chapter, so if anyone thinks that they have a killer truth or dare, let me know.

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, no money being made, etc., etc.

**oo00OO00oo**

**Chapter 2**

A dueling training dummy stood in the corner where the tent would have been pitched, the book shelves were filled with works of a far more violent nature, and there was an overall level of untidiness. Once you got past all that, however, Harry's teaching assistant's office was very similar to Hermione's. But if you were going to compare the conversations that took place in each office that afternoon?

Not so much.

Same for the drinks taken during the respective conversations…once he had listened to his best friend's initial sales pitch, Harry bypassed his chill box and went straight for the bottle of firewhisky that was stashed in a desk drawer.

"I can't understand why you think this is a good idea," The-Boy-Who-Won muttered, as he poured stiff measures into two glasses. Setting the opened bottle onto the coffee table, he handed a glass to Hermione, then sat back down next to her on the couch. "You know why Lavender and Parvati are doing this."

"Yes, but so long as we go into the party with our eyes wide open…and there's a chance that playing the game would actually help…"

Harry snorted. "Help make my embarrassment complete," he disagreed. "You know that with my luck that the truth about…certain things…will come out. Cheers?"

Hermione repeated, "Cheers" as they clinked glasses together. She took a small sip, and considered her response to Harry's concerns while she waited for the steam to pass.

"Not necessarily," she finally declared. "You could always choose dares, or choose truths with people you trust, or people who wouldn't think to ask that kind of question, and even if they did then there's always the worst-case alternative option."

"How would me getting naked not make the situation any less obvious?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry…just because you might not be creaming your jeans or sporting a stiffy from the word go doesn't mean that…remember what I told you about the beaches this summer? It's the guys who couldn't keep their excitement from showing who were embarrassed...or who were at least _supposed_ to be embarrassed."

"But…that's a different situation, and…there would be different expectations, depending on how the game was played, right?"

"Harry, you've got to remember that this isn't your fault, and that the situation isn't permanent!"

"Then why can't we wait to play this game?" Harry asked. "Even if everyone knew up front…what's that saying about never having a second chance to make a first impression?"

His close friend smiled. "So is there somebody that you really would want to make that kind of good first impression on, then? Or maybe it's someone you'd like to make a good impression _in_?"

"Hermione!" Harry rebuked. shaking his head in disbelief as the other teen grinned. He took another swallow of firewhisky and asked, "So why do you want to play this game?"

The Muggleborn shrugged. "Because naughty dares and candid truths might be just what the Healer ordered?"

Harry laughed derisively. "Merlin, Hermione if you think that I'm suffering for a lack of stimulating input, between what was liberated from Filch's office for medicinal purposes, or the mental exercises I'm supposed to do daily, or how I wake up most mornings…and with whom…"

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, glancing reflexively towards the closed office door. "That last one is to help with your nightmares, right? It has nothing to do with your other issues…right?"

"Erm…yeah. Right."

"Because it's only because of the first issue that McGonagall is turning a blind eye towards how you are getting help with the second issue!"

"Okay, okay…I stand corrected. As usual."

Hermione gave Harry a curt nod, then quickly overcame that sense of gratified correctness and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Would it help if you knew that I had my own reasons for wanting to at least try a game with just the other three?"

"Really?" Harry asked. "But if Neville is the only other guy playing, and he's taken and his fiancé will be right there…that would just leave Susan…not that there would be anything wrong with that…"

This observation earned Harry a slap on his thigh. "Harry! I know you're just trying to rile me up, but…imagine if I really was interested in hooking up with Susan?"

The teen-aged wizard's eyes glazed over a bit as he stared straight ahead towards the fireplace.

"Harry?"

"What? Oh, sorry…I was just doing what you asked."

"What was that?"

"Imagining you and Susan hooking up."

"You are an incorrigible berk sometimes, you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't suppose you're suffering from insatiable curiosity?"

"Over what?"

"Oh, I don't know…curious over what it's like to play silly games like normal teen-agers, or curious over just how far the others would go, or curious whether my dares are going to be even half as devious as yours will be tonight..."

"Tonight?" asked Hermione. "So you've decided to play, then?"

The teen-aged wizard shrugged. "As long as it's just the five of us…so why do you think Susan's interested in playing, then?"

"Aside from the obvious reasons?"

"Which are…?"

"Because you are playing and she's anxious to see Neville back up Hannah's claim?"

"What claim?"

"That his is bigger than…oh, never mind," said Hermione. "That came out this afternoon, and we all agreed not to talk about what was revealed."

"You mean when the four of you played a practice round?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now you have piqued my interest...you think that she's in the market, then?"

"Of course she is," Hermione replied. "Although…you do know that her shopping list is more constrained that most girls, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know… enforced bigamy just to keep certain Ancient House names alive is already on my list of fucked-up things to see changed in the Wizarding World."

"Not interested, then?"

Harry leaned forward to set his empty glass on the table, then remained hunched forward as he rested his chin in his hands.

"I think that I should focus on being able to keep one witch happy first…don't you?"

Hermione sighed as she reached out and rubbed Harry's back.

"It's not your fault, and it's only temporary."

"But what if…"

"Enough with the what ifs," Hermione declared. "So, tonight…my office…nine o'clock."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't forget to shower. And wear your red boxer shorts…you know, the ones with the fluttering snitch?"

Harry frowned. "Really? Do I get to pick out which knickers you get to wear?"

Hermione smiled. "You'd rather I wear something other than my green thong?"

A breath caught in Harry's throat. "No, that will do nicely. Going to wear the matching lace bra as well?"

"It's always good to be color coordinated, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head. "You're going to give poor Neville a heart attack…"

"We'll see about that," Hermione replied. "As for you…slacks, a nice dress shirt…just make sure it adds up to five."

"What adds up to five?"

"The number of items that you wear tonight."

"Are we playing _Truth or Dare_ or strip poker?"

"Oooh, I hadn't thought about that!"

"Oh, right! You've _never_ thought about what it would be like to play strip poker."

"Well, okay…I meant that I hadn't thought about playing strip poker _tonight_."

"So why count clothing, then?"

"Just in case?"

Harry thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fair enough."

**oo00OO00oo**

Four hours later, five teen-agers found themselves in Hermione's office, with drinks in hand and nervous smiles on their faces. In honor of the occasion, they were all wearing Muggle outfits. Hermione had on a classic "little black dress" that revealed a lot of leg but only a modest amount of cleavage. Hannah's halter-top dress was cut just above the knee, while Susan's white strapless cocktail dress had a plunging neckline that accentuated her assets nicely (but not too brazenly). Harry's arm didn't have to be twisted too tightly to get him to unbutton the top three buttons of his cobalt blue dress shirt shirt. It was harder to get Neville to ditch the rep tie, as he was counting it as one of his five items of clothing. The girls solved that problem by lifting up his trouser leg and wrapping the silk tie around one of his dragonskin boots.

Hannah gave Hermione an odd look when the Muggleborn suggested that they play the game in front of the fireplace.

"Wouldn't there be more privacy if we used the sitting area inside the tent?"

Hermione shrugged. "Office hours are over, the door is magically locked, and I beefed-up the perimeter warding."

"But…"

"You aren't suggesting that I allow anything improper to take place within the tent, are you?"

"Erm, no," Hannah quickly replied. "Not at all."

"Good," said Hermione, as she sat down in the same seat that she had used that afternoon. "So we're all agreed that we play the game out here and that any dares have to be completed inside this room, but outside the tent?"

The others agreed to this stipulation as they took their own seats. Hannah and Neville made room for Harry on the couch, with Hannah in the middle and Harry on her left, closer to Hermione's chair.

"Harry knows what we've already agreed upon," Hermione stated. "You don't get to challenge a person twice until you have challenged everyone else at least once, you can't force somebody to show their bits with a dare, and you can avoid having to do a dare or answer a question by stripping naked…for how long, though?"

"How about you have to stay naked until it's your turn again?" asked Susan.

Hermione glanced towards the other three and noted head nods and shrugs of approval.

"So we're agreed on that point," she decided. "Now, Hannah and Neville…did you two _eventually_ get around to discussing other dare limits this afternoon?"

"Yes, we did," Hannah said. "We were thinking…we play until everyone gets the chance to challenge everyone else. And we limit sexual contact or conduct to ten seconds of over-the-clothing groping or grinding."

While Susan and Harry wrapped their minds around the thought of groping or being groped, Hermione worked out the math.

"So if we play until everyone has challenged everyone else…that's a total of twenty challenges. If we average five minutes per challenge, and factor in breaks…that's two…two and a half hours?"

Hannah shrugged. "Works for us."

"Not like I've got anything better to do," Susan said.

"Does that mean you rather be doing something else right now?" Hannah teased.

"Of course not!"

While the two friends bantered, Hermione walked over to her desk and lifted a small Muggle white board off of the wall. She brought the board back, set it down on the coffee table, and sketched out a five-by-five box grid using a dry-erase marker.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked, as Hermione wrote each of their names both across the top row and down the first column.

"Keeping track with a matrix," the Muggleborn replied. "Names on the left indicate who makes the challenge, and the names along the top are for whomever gets challenged."

"I don't get it," said Neville.

"It's a way of figuring out who we've already asked, and who hasn't yet asked us," Harry offered. "See my name on the top of the left column? Let's say that I get to go first…when I pick somebody, Hermione will go across my row and place a check mark in the corresponding box. Those check marks she's making right now down the diagonal account for the fact that we couldn't challenge ourselves."

"I was actually planning on placing numbers in the boxes instead of check marks," said Hermione. "That way we can keep track of who hasn't been challenged in a while."

"Did you just come up with this idea, or is it something you worked out when you were correcting the flaws in all of those stories you read?" asked Susan.

"Oh, hush!" Hermione chided. Having completed the grid, she glanced towards Hannah and said, "Just to be clear…the limit on contact is ten seconds of over-the-clothing groping?"

"Don't forget the grinding," Susan quipped.

"So are we set to start, then?" Hermione asked.

"You tell us," Harry teased.

An elbow to his ribs encouraged Neville to speak up.

"Well, actually…"

"Yes, Neville?"

"We just thought that if stripping starkers is going to be a penalty in a game that otherwise limits nudity, then there out to also be some kind of naughty act penalty too."

"A naughty act penalty?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "It makes sense, actually. So this worst-case scenario naughty act will be way naughtier than ten seconds of over the clothing gropes and grinds?"

"Like how naughty?" Harry asked warily.

"And is this going to be in place of getting naked?" asked Susan.

Hannah replied, "We thought it might be an alternative option to stripping starkers, in case a person couldn't work up the nerve to expose their bits."

"So what do you have in mind, then?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked at his fiance and said, "Go on, then...this was your idea."

Hannah let out a deep breath. "Okay, fine…how does ten bare-bottom spankings sound?"

Susan squealed. "Oooh…that sounds very…you do know that some people might actually like that kind of penalty, right?"

"Speaking from experience, Susie?" Hermione asked.

The strawberry blonde-haired witch waggled her eyebrows.

"Ask me a question that I don't want to answer and you might just find out."

"What do you think, Harry?" Susan asked.

The teen-aged wizard pursed his lips. "Who gets to choose which penalty is paid?"

"I think that the person paying the penalty should be able to choose," said Hermione. "That would be consistent with knowing what the worst-case scenario would be up front, and having personal control over the what and the when."

"And with not wanting to be spanked, too," Harry added.

Susan smiled. "Sounds good to me…are all of you sure about this, though?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Unless you keep asking if we're sure."

"Oaths…or trust?" asked Hermione.

They decided that they all trusted each other well enough not to have to risk unintentionally running afoul of oaths. Susan suggested that a round or two of _Spin the Bottle_ might make everyone a little more relaxed. The others thought that another round or two of drinks would be more effective. Hermione did spin one of her empty butterbeer bottles, but this was just to determine who went first.

When the bottle came to rest it was pointing towards Neville.

**oo00O 1 O00oo**

"Hermione…truth or dare?"

The Muggleborn witch studied Neville's face for a moment, before deciding, "Dare!"

"Play the next round wearing only your bra and knickers."

"Oh, Sweet Morgana!" Susan exclaimed brightly. "Got your full Gryffindor hanging out there, Nev?"

"Won't have anything hanging out if you keep asking him easy questions," Hermione suggested. She then rose from her chair, and without any fanfare or hesitation pulled the little black dress up over her head.

"Wow!" Susan gasped.

Harry bravely serenaded his best friend with a tongue-in-cheek wolf whistle.

"Why, thank you for the complement, Harry!"

"Definitely setting the bar high for this game," said Hannah, as she watched Hermione lean down and place the number '1' at the whiteboard intersection of Neville's row and her column. She then said, "Oh look, Neville, her knickers are the same shade of green as Harry's eyes!"

"They are, aren't they?" Susan laughed.

Not hearing her boyfriend's response, Hannah turned towards Neville and caught him staring down towards the floor.

"Neville…didn't we talk about this? It's okay for you to look…just as long as you don't ogle."

"Pretty much required that you_ do_ look, Neville," Hermione agreed, as she folded her dress. "It's up to the person who issues the dare to decide whether it has been successfully completed."

"Sounds like you completed it well enough."

Hermione giggled as she sat back down and gracefully crossed her legs. "Neville?"

The teen-aged wizard summoned up the courage necessary to glance in Hermione's direction. Dislodging the breath that got caught in his throat when he spotted the thin side strap of the green thong, Neville managed to stammer out, "But what about the shoes and stockings?"

"Yeah, good point," Susan agreed.

"Foot fetish, Nev?" Hermione teased, as she slipped off her heels, then lifted each leg in the air and pushed down her black thigh-high stockings.

"Have to wait a turn to ask that one," Hannah quipped.

Hermione shrugged as she dropped her stockings onto the folded dress that she had placed by the side of her chair.

"Fair enough."

**oo00O 2 O00oo**

"Susan?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, right. Dare, I guess."

The Muggleborn witch smiled as she leaned forward and wrote the number '2' in Susan's column.

"Fake a screaming orgasm."

Harry eyes went wide as Neville choked on some spittle and coughed violently. Neville's fiancé was too busy laughing her arse off to help by slapping him on the back.

"Sure, laugh now, Han…your turn is next," Susan warned.

This warning, when combined with the dangerous gleam in her friend's eyes, quieted the laughing teen rather quickly.

Susan turned towards Hermione and asked, "I thought that we didn't have to get naked for dares?"

"Do you have to be naked in order to fake a screaming orgasm?"

"But what about not having to do more than grope or be groped?"

"Do you really need to grope or be groped in order to fake a screaming orgasm?"

The strawberry blonde-haired witch sighed as she considered her options. Not having ever seen _"When Harry Met Sally,"_ Susan didn't realize that she could fake both the orgasmic end _and _the means to get there. And she really didn't want to reach down and rub right there in front of Neville and Harry if she didn't have to…at least not so early in the game…so she turned her chair so that it faced away from the couch, then pushed it closer towards the wall.

Satisfied with this new furniture arrangement, Susan returned to her seat and slouched way down, so that Harry and Neville couldn't see what she was doing. They couldn't see any part of Susan at all, actually...at least not until she hiked up her dress, and braced her feet high up against the wall.

Hermione could see more of the witch from the side, but the chair arm blocked her view of Susan's crotch. So while the Muggleborn spotted the other witch reaching inside the front of her knickers, she had to guess just as much as the other three if Susan's fingers were actually making contact as her moaning steadily crescendo'ed towards a full-throated, _"Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck YES!"_

Once the shouting and the leg trembling subsided, Susan sat up and flashed a saucy smile in Hermione's direction.

"Was that good enough for you?"

Hermione stared back at Susan for a moment before releasing a snort of air from her nose.

"I could ask you the same thing, Luv."

"Couldn't you tell?" the now-sweaty witch asked, as she pushed her dress back down and pushed her chair back towards its original position. Susan chuckled when she spotted the shocked looks on Harry's and Neville's faces.

"Was it something I said?" she teased.

**oo00O 3 O00oo**

After draining her butterbeer bottle, Susan made good on her threat and said, "Hannah…truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Show us how you can deep throat Big Blue."

"What?"

"You heard me, Hannah."

Harry chuckled. "Do I dare ask what…or who…Big Blue is?"

"Hannah names her toys," said Susan.

"But…what…why…I don't have that here!"

"Why not?" asked Susan.

"Why would I carry that…with me?" Hannah asked.

"Saves the need to run back to the dorms when the need arises, wouldn't it?"

"But why would I even need to…"

"Yes, yes…I guess there's really no need when you've got a willing fiance and ready access to Hermione's tent, huh?" Susan teased. "No matter. Hey…maybe you can ask Harry to summon it for you, like he did with his broomstick during the First Task?"

"He can't do that!" Hannah declared.

"Why not?" asked Susan. "It's the same shape and nearly the same size as his broomstick."

"Speaking from experience?" Hannah quipped.

"Wait your turn, Luv," Susan countered.

Hermione giggled. "Can you just imagine if Harry did cast an _Accio_ spell? What would people would say as they watched it fly through the castle corridors like a missile?"

"Duck?" asked Harry. "Not that I would do that, though."

Susan laughed as she reached for her purse. "Well, good thing that I planned for this in advance, then, isn't it?"

Hannah gasped as she watched her navy blue dildo emerge from Susan's fist-sized purse.

"Aren't expansion charms fun?" Susan asked. "You can hold all sorts of things in there, just in case!"

"I can't believe that you…"

"Here, I'll even help set it up," Susan offered.

This "help" consisted of using a sticking charm to fix the base of "Big Blue" onto the top of the coffee table, along the edge closest to the fireplace.

"You do have options, Hannah," Hermione noted, as she wrote the number '3' in the correct box.

"Yes, I know," the witch replied.

Hannah chose not to exercise these options, much to the surprise of her boyfriend and the amusement of the others. She walked around to the other side of the coffee table, dropped to her knees, and grabbed the base of the dildo in her hand. The very talented witch then earned a loud round of applause when she suppressed her gag reflex long enough to touch her nose to the table surface. Hannah then pulled back off, cancelled the sticking charm, and tossed the dildo towards Hermione.

"Put that someplace safe, please?" she asked.

"Now that sounds like a fun dare!" Susan said with a laugh.

Hannah turned back towards her best friend, muttered something about revenge being served cold, then in a much clearer voice insisted that they would have a little chat later that night about how Susan had pilfered the toy from Hannah's trunk.

**oo00O 4 O00oo**

For the fourth challenge of the evening, Hannah took Hermione's advice from earlier that day and challenged Neville. When he chose 'truth,' Hannah asked her fiance to describe the ideal characteristics of a second wife. The shocked reaction of the others to this question had far more to do with who had asked it than with its overall level of prurience.

Neville thought for a moment, then said that if he had to take on a second wife that the most ideal characteristic would be her ability to get along with his first wife. He then went on to say that this person would have to have a pretty damn good reason for needing to be somebody's second wife, and that it also wouldn't hurt if she was friendly, discrete, and pretty.

Hannah said, "Good answer," and rewarded Neville with a kiss. The other three thought that they might know why that question was asked, but didn't know how they should react if their suspicions proved correct. They also wondered if this would come up again later in the game.

**oo00O 5 O00oo**

As Hermione remembered to write down "4" in the correct box, Neville made the fifth challenge to Harry. The raven-haired wizard replied with "Truth."

Harry didn't know quite what to expect from Neville, and quickly regretted not having factored in this uncertainty.

"Right, so…" Neville stammered, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Erm…have you ever…you know…secretly spied on a girl as she showered?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, it's more than that…spied on her while she was masturbating in the shower…right?"

Neville pointed towards his fiancé. "What she said."

"Shite!" Harry muttered to himself.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

They all sat there silently for a few moments, until Harry reached a decision and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

"Sweet Merlin! He's actually going to…"

"No he isn't," Hermione interjected. The Muggleborn turned towards Harry and said, "You don't need strip down, you goof. There'd be no reason to avoid answering that question if the answer was no, so obviously, if you're even considering getting naked, then the answer is yes."

"Hey, no fair helping!" Susan protested. "What if he's really embarrassed about the fact that he _hasn't _spied on somebody that way? Or maybe he's just looking for an excuse to get naked?"

"You wish!" Hermione chided.

"And you don't?" Susan retorted.

"Doesn't matter," Harry interrupted. "Hermione is too smart for my own good. The answer is yes."

"Yes, but who did you spy on?" asked Hannah.

Harry snorted.

"Sorry, Hannah…but that wasn't part of your question."

"You mean it wasn't part of Neville's question?"

"Is there a difference?" asked Hermione.

"Where would you two even come up with that sort of question?" Harry asked.

"Okay, then…that's a big number '5' in Harry's column," Hermione announced loudly. "So it's Harry's turn, and since everybody has been challenged now, he can feel free to challenge anyone he wants."

"Except for Neville?" asked Hannah. "Because he just challenged Harry."

"Yes, yes…could you hint any more clearly Hermione?" Susan whined.

"Hint about what?" asked Harry.

"That she wants to be challenged again so that she can put her dress back on?"

"Oh, right," said Harry. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

**oo00O 6 O00oo**

"So is this like a cover-yourself boyfriend and girlfriend give each other a break thing?" Hannah teased.

The bushy-haired witch ignored the remark and replied, "Truth!"

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and asked, "What's the raciest outfit that you wore out in public when you went on holiday with your parents?"

Hermione giggled. "Sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses."

"What about them?" asked Neville.

"They're my answer," Hermione replied.

Hannah sucked in a deep breath. "Really, Hermione? You were naked…on holiday…naked with your naked parents?"

The Muggleborn shook her head. "Well, not exactly. I did go on holiday with my parents to France this past August…and we did go to a beach that had a clothing optional area…and we did visit that part of the beach, but not at the same time."

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "I don't have to answer that as part of the challenge, do I?"

The teen-aged wizard shook his head. "No, but it would be nice if you did."

"Okay, okay," said Hermione. "So my mum and dad visited the nude beach first day, but I didn't suck up enough courage to do the same until our last few days there, and even then it was only with my mum."

"Were you too embarrassed to be naked in front of your father?"

"No, I was too afraid that he would embarrass me if he caught boys looking in my direction."

Susan shook her head in disbelief. "You are serious? You visited a beach and took off all of your clothes in front of complete strangers?"

"Well, no," Hermione explained. "I was with my mum, and like I said…I was wearing sunglasses and sunscreen."

"I don't believe you!" Susan declared.

Hermione walked around the corner of the table so that she was facing the couch with her back towards the fireplace.

Neville gasped.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing!" he hissed, wondering to himself where the back of Hermione's knickers had gone missing. His brainfreeze only grew colder when Hermione cupped the front of her green thong with one hand, so that it stayed in place when she reached behind and pulled the thin strap away from her bum.

"See any tan lines, Susan?" Hermione asked.

Hannah shook her head. "That's really not playing fair, you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "I certainly think Hermione went above and beyond meeting my challenge?"

"Well, yeah…that's the point," Hannah replied. "Here she was, making the idea of stripping down starkers to be some incredibly naughty penalty, when she's already done it herself!"

"All's fair in love and truth or dare," Hermione quipped, as she slipped her dress back on.

She didn't bother with the shoes and stockings.

**oo00O 7 O00oo**

"Hannah…truth or dare?"

The former Hufflepuff sized up Hermione and replied, "Dare."

"Okay…change your lipstick shade so that it matches the color of your _other _lips."

The color drained completely from Hannah's face.

"You…I can't be…so did that come from one of those wank stories of yours, or did you come up with that bit of debauchery all on your own?"

Hermione smiled. "Got the idea from a movie, actually."

Harry decided right then there that he wasn't going to talk, or move, or shift his gaze away from the fireplace until it was somebody else's turn…it was safer, and gave him more time to wonder about his best friend's movie selections.

"Doesn't this violate the _no nudity_ rule?" Neville wondered.

"It doesn't have to," Hermione countered. "If Hannah doesn't know offhand, then all she needs is a conjured mirror, and maybe a _Lumos _spell…or a good friend, if you think about it..."

Susan giggled, then expelled a fake cough that sounded suspiciously like, _"Neville!"_

"Oh do be quiet!" Hannah whined.

"It's your own fault," Susan countered. "What did you think that she'd dare you to do after I had to fake an orgasm… sing _'I'm a little teapot'_?"

"Sod off!" Hannah muttered.

Susan didn't back down. "Hey this is kind of like Harry's dilemma isn't it?" she asked. "If you try to avoid completing the dare by stripping naked, then we'd still be able to see what the right shade would be!"

Hannah made a point of glancing down at Hermione's white board. "Well, look at that…and it's my turn next, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is once you finish your turn," noted Hermione.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Hannah said, pulling her fiance up to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"You know the color-changing charm, right?"

"Oooh, saucy!" said Susan. "Is he going to work off of memory, then? Do we have to worry if the color has changed since the last time he got a close-up view?"

"You really are a pervert, Susan!"

"Says the witch who asked me how many fingers I stuffed up my fanny?"

Harry almost broke his vow of temporary silence at that point, but managed to get by with only having his eyebrows arch up towards his hair line.

Hannah had decided that Neville wouldn't work from memory, and that hiding behind the tent wasn't the same thing as actually being inside the tent. So she dragged him into that hidden corner of the office, and emerged thirty seconds later with a blushing boyfriend and a new shade of lipstick that was definitely pinker than it had previously been.

**oo00O 8 O00oo**

Hannah barked, "Susan…truth or dare…and if you try to wimp out by choosing truth, so help me…."

"Hey, now…we're all just having some naughty fun, right?" Susan asked. "No hard feelings?"

"We're waiting…."

"Okay, be that way," said Susan. "And just to prove that some of us are good sports, I pick dare."

"Good," her former housemate replied. "I dare you to let somebody play with your nipples for ten seconds."

"Through her clothing?" Hermione clarified.

"Yeah, through her top," said Hannah.

If the aggrieved witch had been expecting Susan to blow up with outrage at the challenge, she was disappointed. Instead, the strawberry blonde-haired witch calmly walked over to Hermione's chair and sat down on the Muggleborn's lap, facing the couch.

"A bit of help?" she asked the surprised witch.

"Really?" Hermione squeaked.

Susan shrugged. "Hannah didn't specify that it had to be a boy who played with my baps, did she?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "No, I guess she didn't…you really want me to?"

Susan nodded as she took Hermione's hand and pressed it against her left breast.

"Please?"

Hermione nodded, and squeezed…and rose to the occasion. This caused a few other things to rise as well…her blush…Hannah's chagrin…Susan's nipples…Neville's erection…

The Muggleborn glanced over in Harry's direction as Susan rose from her lap, and found him staring back at her quite intensely. She broke that shared gaze and glanced down towards his lap, which was now covered by his hands and forearms.

But was Harry hiding his reaction to Hermione's playtime with another witch, or hiding the absence of a reaction? Hermione once again silently cursed the potions (or, more accurately, the counter-agents to those potions) that had put that question in play.

**oo00O 9 O00oo**

"Yea, it's my turn now!" Susan exclaimed. "Harry?"

The-Boy-Who-Just-Watched cleared the cobwebs and smiled.

"I'm game."

"Meaning…?"

"Dare."

"Swap knickers with Hermione for the rest of the game."

Susan was sad to see the two teens accept the dare with just as much aplomb as she had just exhibited.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, reaching for Harry's hand. "Unless you want to do it right here?"

"No, that's okay," he replied, as he took the offered hand and stood up from the coach.

They kept holding hands as they disappeared behind the tent.

"Hmmm...did anyone else just notice how comfortable those two were with the idea of swapping their skivvies in front of each other?" Susan whispered.

Hannah nodded. "Something to think about as the game goes on."

After some giggling and whispering, Harry and Hermione reemerged from behind the tent looking exactly the same as when they had disappeared.

"Changed your mind?" asked Susan.

"Of course not, we changed our shorts," Harry claimed.

Hannah looked back over her shoulder towards Harry and Hermione and asked, "But how can we tell?"

The two friends smiled. Hermione pulled the hem of her black dress up above her waist, exposing Quidditch-themed boxer shorts underneath. Harry then reached down and hiked up his left trouser leg a bit, exposing Hermione's green thong wrapped around his ankle much the same way that Neville's tie was wrapped around boot.

"Good enough?" Harry asked.

"As long as this means that you're going regimental right now," Susan replied with a wink.

"Well, then, who is next?" Hermione asked, as she walked back towards her whiteboard.

"My pick, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but…if you challenge Neville, then everyone will have been picked twice. And we'll also be halfway through."

"Good time for a break, then," Susan interjected. "I need to pee…we can still use the tent for that, right?"

Hermione chuckled. "You don't have to ask for permission, Susan...you also didn't need to wait either."

"And run the risk of missing something?" Susan asked. She crossed her legs and said, "I can wait."

**oo00O 10 O00oo**

"Well, then let's get to it," Harry agreed. "Neville…truth or dare?"

The teen-aged wizard laughed. "I'll give Susan a break…it will be quicker to answer a truth."

"Okay, then," Harry replied. "If I was really nasty, I would have you tell me what you thought would be the best question to ask Hannah if I wanted to see her get naked."

"Oh! That is nasty…good one, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Thank you," Harry replied. He spotted Neville's fiance chewing nervously on her lower lip and said, "And relax, Hannah…I'm not going to ask him that question."

"Why not?" Susan asked.

"Because Neville would gallantly refuse to answer?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So I've already seen Neville's dangly bits more than enough times in the Gryffindor gang showers," said Harry.

"But we haven't!" Susan whined.

Harry glanced over at the whiteboard. "So wait your turn, and ask him yourself, Sue."

"Oh…alright, then. Thanks for the suggestion!"

Neville moaned. "Yeah…thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," said Harry. "So, in the meantime…another question…let's keep it simple..."

"Simple and quick?" asked Susan.

"Alright, Neville," Harry decided. "What is the most number times that you've wanked in one day?"

Hannah's fiance sighed. "Four?"

"Is that your final answer?" Hermione asked.

Neville thought for a few more minutes, then shrugged.

"Yeah, four."

"Fair enough...time for a lavatory break, then?"

Susan dashed towards the tent, with Hannah and Hermione close behind.

"I guess that's a yes," Harry decided.

**oo00O intermezzo O00oo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spin**  
an Eighth Year fic HP fanfic by canoncansodoff

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters, no money being made, etc., etc.

**oo00OO00oo**

**Chapter 3**

An urgent need and a three-step lead gave Susan first chance to empty her bladder. Hermione and Hannah had an urgent need to discuss the first half of their game, which made for some cramped conditions…the lavatory's square footage having been limited by the both the power of the tent maker's magic and the size of the original owner's purse.

Hannah was patient enough to wait for Hermione to shut the lavatory door before she dead-panned, "Well that was…informative."

"You really think so?" Susan asked sarcastically. Glancing around the room from her porcelain perch, she zeroed in on the glass doors of the shower stall. She then turned her head sharply towards the door, calculated some viewing angles, and gasped.

"Oh, Merlin…Hermione! This is where Harry watched you do it, isn't it?"

The Muggleborn witch leaned her back against the closed door and smiled.

"I ought to force you to waste a turn asking me that question, but…yeah. It is."

Hannah gasped. She reached out towards the door glass and said, "It always seemed a bit odd that it never fogged up…you still have the charms in place, don't you?"

"What would you know about shower fog…oh, right," said Susan. "Do you take turns washing up after the shagging, or do Neville and you share the hot water?"

"Oh, don't be so catty about it," her friend whined.

Hermione snorted derisively. "So what possessed you to ask Harry if he'd spied on me, Hannah?"

"I didn't ask him that," the witch protested. "It was Neville."

"And you two didn't talk about what to ask or what to dare beforehand?"

"Well…we didn't specifically plan on asking him that question," said Hannah. "Neville probably just asked it to settle an argument."

Susan cocked an eyebrow. "Over what?"

"Over whom it was that Hermione fancied and frigged for," said Hannah. "I thought it was Weasley, but Neville was certain that it was Harry."

"Weasley?" asked Hermione. "You mean Ron Weasley?"

"Well, you have to admit the logic of it," Hannah said defensively. "What with Harry and Ginny being together at end of last year, and you flipping out when _Won-Won _and Brown were going at it…"

The witch's explanation was interrupted by the sight of Susan kicking her knickers off while Hermione muttered about cold days in Hell.

"Just what are you doing, Susan?" Hannah asked.

The strawberry blonde-haired witch shrugged as she pulled a pair of white lace-trimmed knickers from her magically-expanded purse.

"Changing into a dry pair," she explained.

"Couldn't hold your water?"

Susan sighed and shook her head as she pulled the new undergarment into place.

"Couldn't hold my excitement," the witch replied, as she moved towards the sink. "They've been wet since Hermione's dare."

Hannah shook her head in disbelief as she took her turn on the toilet. "You got wet watching Hermione strip down to her bra and knickers?"

"Yeah, right…it couldn't have been when she forced me to rub one off, could it?"

"I don't know Susie…after I gave you a gift-wrapped chance to let Neville or Harry take your titties out for a test-ride…and you asked Hermione instead…"

Hermione couldn't decide which comment deserved to be addressed first, which allowed Susan to shoot back, "I wasn't about to beg either of them to play with my baps, Hannah!"

"But it was the perfect set-up!"

"Wouldn't have said no if they had been dared to play with them," Susan countered. "But otherwise…it seems just too…"

"Slutty?" asked Hannah.

"I was going to say desperate, but that works too."

"Okay, first off, I don't think it would have come off as desperate, since it was just part of the game," Hermione interjected. "And secondly, Susan, I didn't force you to rub one off. You could have faked the rubbing just as easily as you faked getting off."

Hannah shook her head as she reached for the bog roll. "Are your sure she really was faking, Hermione? Seemed pretty realistic to me."

"You have a basis for comparison, then?" Hermione asked.

Hannah shrugged as she finished her business and flushed.

"You'll have to burn a truth or dare question if you're that curious," she replied, as the three witches rotated their positions (i.e. Hannah to the sink, Susan to the side, and Hermione to the toilet).

"But I've already had my turn challenging you two," Hermione noted.

"Oh, well…guess you'll never know, then," Hannah replied. "Unless you can convince Harry to waste his turn by asking me how I know what Susan sounds like when she cums."

"Hannah!" Susan barked. The annoyed witch turned towards Hermione and explained, "A girl forgets _one time_ to cast silencing charms on her bed curtains…you think her best friend would ever let her forget it?"

"Apparently not," Hermione replied. She then turned to Hannah and said, "So…is it just the spanking that gets you off, or the extra humiliation of being spanked while others watch?"

"What do you mean?" the other teen snapped.

"Neville did say that it was your idea, Han," Susan noted.

"Maybe I just don't want to flash my bits to everyone!"

"Yeah, right…you've got a great body, and Harry would be the only guy that sees it besides Neville, who has certainly seen it before," Susan noted.

"And you know that Harry would be too much of a gentleman for his own good," Hermione added.

Hannah glanced towards the spell-silenced door and worried her lower lip with her teeth. Thinking that her friend could use some liquid encouragement, Susan pulled a hip flask of firewhisky from her purse and (after taking a swig right from the bottle) offered it to her friend.

"You know you want to, Hannah."

Susan's friend nodded, and took her own healthy swallow of the steam-producing alcohol.

"Well, maybe you two _can _make up for your outrageous dares by helping me out a little…"

**oo00OO00oo**

The three witches emerged from the tent a few minutes later. Harry and Neville were standing by the coffee table, examining the half-filled tote board with full pint glasses in hand.

"Well there you are," Harry said. "We were just about to mount a rescue expedition."

"Oh, we weren't that long," Hermione replied. She gestured back towards the tent and asked, "Do you two need to….?"

"Nah, we took care of business out here."

"What?" asked Hannah. "You mean that you two…where?"

Neville shrugged, a small grin forming on his lips. "In a charmed chamber pot, of course…like _normal_ witches and wizards."

Susan frowned as she glanced around the office. "_Normal_ witches and wizards don't fill pots out in the open."

"I thought Hermione already covered just how private this room was," said Harry. He turned towards his best friend and added, "Figured it would save some time. And yes, Hermione…we used the hand towels that Nerf brought along with the pot."

"Nerf?" asked Hannah.

"He's the house elf that most often answers Harry's calls for help," said Hermione.

"Hope you two had good aim," said Susan, as she glanced around the sitting area.

Harry took a sip from his glass, then chuckled.

"Well, Sue…with the right dare and some more of this ale, I could probably show you just how good my aim is."

Neville nodded. "That is, if we're still playing the game?"

"Oh, yes…we're going to finish this game," Hannah strongly asserted.

As Hannah reclaimed her spot on the couch, Hermione asked, "Harry, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Erm…sure?" the teen wizard half-asked, half-answered.

Neville shook his head. "You two aren't going to do any colluding, are you?"

"Why of course they are," Susan said sweetly. "How else could Hermione convince Harry to ask Hannah why she recognized the sound of my orgasms?"

Neville shook his head and chuckled as he waved Harry towards Hermione and the tent entrance.

"Well, that's okay, then!" he decided.

The tent flaps closed behind Harry as Hannah launched a stern response to her fiance's send-off.

Harry jokingly asked Hermion, "Should I ask Hannah how she recognized Susan's cries of ecstasy?"

The bushy-haired witch leaned against the back of the tent's sitting room couch and shook her head. "No, you need to ask Hannah why she's playing this game tonight…even though you'll already know."

"How will I already know?"

Hermione smiled as she pulled a hidden piece of parchment out from beneath a seat cushion. She held it out and replied, "I insisted that she spell it out for you in exchange for my help."

Harry nodded as he unfolded the parchment and began to read. The contents of the note were quite surprising.

"Holy shi…is she serious?"

Hermione snorted. "I guess we'll find out as the game unfolds."

"So what does she want me to…what do _you_ need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Leave the room if you're uncomfortable with the scene," Hermione replied. "Otherwise, don't flip out when I start acting out of character, okay?"

Harry glanced back down at the note, then looked up at his best friend and smiled.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione!"

The teen-aged witch scowled as she snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand.

"Oh, I'll Mistress Hermione you, all right!" she growled.

"Promise?"

"Let's just go," Hermione muttered, as she dragged Harry back out into her office.

**oo00OO 11 OO00oo**

Once everyone was back in front of the office fireplace with fresh drinks in hand, Neville asked, "So I get to start the second half too?" He waited for agreement, and then, after a deep breath, turned towards his fiancée.

"Hannah?" he asked in a very quiet voice. "Truth or dare?"

The teen-aged witch gave Neville's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Truth, please."

"Erm…well…what is the naughtiest situation that you've been caught out in?"

"Neville!" Hannah playfully chided. "I thought that we agreed on that other question?"

"And who was worried about collusion?" asked Harry.

Hannah shook her head. "So Neville…you want me to reveal the most embarrassing thing that I've been caught doing by someone else?"

"He said naughtiest, not the most embarrassing," offered Susan. "And I'm sure he also meant to insist on you providing all of the explicit details….right, Neville?"

The teen-aged wizard shifted nervously in his seat and nodded.

"What she said."

Hannah pursed her lips and sighed.

"Well, Neville, I guess the naughtiest thing I've been caught doing was with you last August. Back when your grandmother found us in the garden?"

Neville gasped.

"Hannah!"

"What?"

"You're answering the question?"

"Well yeah…that is how you play the game, right?"

"But I thought that…"

Susan gleefully chanted, "Smutty De-tails! Smutty De-tails! Smutty…!"

Hannah broke eye contact with Neville and turned towards the others.

"It was a hot day and we thought we were alone in the gardens. So we found a cozy bench, ditched our robes, and the next thing you know Neville was lying on his back with his shorts down to his ankles, and I was riding his face. He had my knickers pulled to one side and was licking… I was sucking him off while I wiggled a finger up…"

"That's enough!" Neville barked.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. "So what happened when your grandmother showed up, Neville?"

Neville shook his head and muttered, "It's your turn, _Hannah_."

"But I want to hear…"

"I issued the challenge, so it's up to me to decide if and when the challenge has been completed successfully…right?"

"Oooooh…somebody's in trouble!" Susan teased.

**oo00O 12 O00oo**

Seeming to ignore her fiance's discomfort, Hannah rubbed her hands together and smiled maniacally.

"It is my turn now, isn't it? Let's see…whom should I pick? Oh, I know…..Hermione!"

"Okay, fair is fair," the Muggleborn replied. "I'll take a dare."

"Coat your entire body in chocolate sauce and offer yourself up for licks."

Harry shook his head. "Groping or grinding with hands, Hannah…not tongues."

"That also violates the no nudity rule," Hermione added.

"But you'd be covered…just in chocolate," Hannah reasoned. "And the licking would only be out of bounds if tongues strayed into the naughty parts."

"Can I get a neutral ruling, here?" Hermione asked.

Susan was quick to give a thumbs-up to the dare. Harry voted no, but figured it wouldn't matter with Neville casting the tie-breaker vote. But it did end up mattering, because the other wizard offered a surprising thumbs-down.

The Boy-Who-Won began to worry about just how angry Neville was with his fiancé when her next two risqué dares were similarly voted down. Hannah chose not to complain about these votes, seeming to understand that she wasn't in a position to expect any favoritism from Neville. So finally, in a fit of frustration, she dared Hermione to strip down to only her dress, then allow herself to be fondled for one full turn as she stretched out across their laps.

The dare was accepted in modified form… Hermione agreed to lie across laps for one complete turn wearing only her dress, but there would only be one ten-second session of over-the-dress groping allowed. The four teens watched silently as Hermione reached back under her dress to unhook her bra. After slipping her arms out of pulled-down straps, she reached down the front of her dress and plucked out her bra.

"Neat trick," Harry said with a smile.

"As if you haven't watched me do that before," Hermione countered.

"Oh, really…how interesting!" Susan declared.

Choosing to continue undressing while sitting down, the Muggleborn braced her feet against the edge of the coffee table, then lifted her bum high enough off the seat cushion to slip off Harry's boxers.

Once she threw the boxers onto the table and pulled down on her hemline, Hermione stood up and said, "There you go, Hannah…just my dress."

"You wouldn't have been sneaky and slipped on an extra pair of knickers, would you?" Hannah asked.

Susan shook her head. "You wouldn't have seen it from the couch, but Hermione just flashed all the proof that I need that she's regimental right now."

Hermione snorted. "And if you need more than her visual proof, Hannah…well, ten seconds of groping should be enough time for you to gather _tactile_ evidence, shouldn't it?"

Hannah's dare didn't detail exactly how Hermione would lie across laps, so there were options…she could either lie on her back or on her belly, and rest her head either in Harry's lap or in Neville's. It wasn't a hard decision, once she wrote off some minor concerns about providing Neville naughty upskirt views.

Hermione conjured an egg-timer with ten second's worth of sand just before she leaned her head back towards Harry's lap. He caught her head in his hands before it could fall all the way.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the timer to start," he said, flashing a rakish grin. He then leaned forward until his lips were only inches away from hers. That gap disappeared just as soon as Susan flipped over the egg-timer.

Hermione knew that there were at least one or two hands wandering over her body…pressing and prodding through the dress fabric. But she knew this only in a detached sense…all that really mattered to the bushy-haired teen during that time interval was the way that Harry was kissing her, and running his fingers through her hair….

"Time's up!" Neville announced.

Lips parted reluctantly, and Harry gently lowered Hermione's head into his lap.

"Wow!" she whispered. She couldn't keep from turning her face towards Harry's bits… hoping to see some positive reaction…certain that he couldn't have kissed like that without having some emotion behind it. He stopped her chin with his thumb, and once he recaptured her gaze, shook his head with one furtive motion.

"Damn!" Hermione moaned.

The others didn't realize that this had been uttered more in disappointment than in wonder.

Harry gave his best friend a tight-lipped smile, and shrugged.

"So what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ten seconds of grinding…with my lips," Harry teased.

"Any particular reason why?"

"To give you something to compare against."

"Compare against what?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, and said, "I believe that it is your turn, Professor Granger."

**oo00O 13 O00oo**

Hermione wiggled and shifted around as she considered her options, trying to find the most comfortable way of distributing her weight. Her head was the one thing that did not move, having found instant comfort balanced in between Harry's thighs. Once the rest of her body came to rest, she looked up and asked, "Truth or Dare, Professor Potter."

Using a tone of voice that was equal parts endearing and flirty, Harry said, "Dare me you worst, darling."

Hermione smiled. "Good… Without adding anything else to your outfit, I dare to ditch your trousers for the rest of the game."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "No nudity rule?"

"You can always slip on my knickers the way that Susan wanted you to."

"Oh, yeah!" Susan exclaimed. "Thanks, Hermione!"

"Always happy to help."

"Especially when your face is that close to his bits!" Hannah snarked.

Harry reached down and ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Sit up for a second?"

"But I'm so comfy!"

"Then how do you expect me to put your knickers on?"

"I thought that you were already wearing them?" Susan chimed in.

"Comedians, the lot of you," Harry said, as he helped Hermione sit up.

He disappeared behind the tent, and reappeared a few moments later with bare legs and shirt tails that hung low enough to block any racier views.

"Yes!" Susan shouted in triumph. "Tell me that the shirt is all that you're wearing!"

"Almost," Harry replied, as he walked around the corner of the couch.

"So prove that you're wearing Hermione's thong!" said Hannah.

"The dare wasn't to wear her thong…it was to not wear my trousers," Harry noted. "I left them back behind the tent, if you're looking for proof."

"Maybe you just cut the legs off and turned them into shorts?" asked Susan.

Harry rolled his eyes as he flipped up his shirt tails.

"Happy, now?" he asked, showing off just how poorly the thong covered his bits.

Susan giggled as Harry settled back down onto the couch. "Not as happy as Hermione is about to be!"

Hermione did some giggling on her own as she leaned her head back onto Harry's fidgeting lap.

"Something the matter, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, no…I just love the way the back of your thong is riding up my arse right now."

"You could have just gotten naked instead."

"Might just do that, if this gets any more uncomfortable."

**oo00O 14 O00oo**

Harry stopped his fidgeting long enough to ask Susan, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh, why not…dare!"

Harry nodded. "Okay, then…you're looking pretty lonely, sitting over there all by yourself. I dare you to come over here, lie down on top of Hermione, and snog her for a full minute."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do I keep getting sucked into Susan's dares?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Harry quipped.

"So if this is your comparison…ten second rule?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "That's only if you are being groped or ground against…what are you trying to do…hurt Susie's feelings?"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione muttered. She turned towards Susan and said, "I'm game if you are."

Harry said, "Hmmm….Susie could always take the penalty…I'll have to sit here for a moment and figure out which I'd rather see."

Susan shook her head as she stood and walked over to the couch. "Too bad that you don't get to choose, then."

The strawberry blond-haired teen then proceeded to cover Hermione's body with her own, and snog the hell out of her. Nobody thought to create a sixty-second egg-timer, so the kissing lasted closer to two minutes rather than one. Neville and Hannah lent hands to keep Susan from falling off the couch, while Harry lent a hand to keep Susan's face from falling onto his thong-covered bits.

She appreciated the first kind of help far more than the second.

"I'm guessing that it has been more than a minute then," Hannah finally announced.

Susan reluctantly broke lip contact with Hermione, and scooted down so that she could rest her cheek against Hermione's chest.

"Really?" she whined.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Neville and Hannah thought that Susan was disappointed that time had run out. Harry, however, had noticed that Susan had been staring right at his bits, and figured that she was just disappointed that having two girls snogging on his lap hadn't produced more of a visible reaction.

The slight frown on Susan's lips quickly disappeared when she realized that it was now her turn to torment her friends.

**oo00O 15 O00oo**

"Okay, it's the moment that we've all been waiting for," Susan announced, bouncing back to her feet. "Neville…truth or dare?"

Hannah's fiancé let out a deep sigh. "I know what you're going to ask me if I choose truth, so it's got to be a dare."

Susan sat back in her chair, crossed her legs, and coyly smiled. "Ok, then, Nev…I _dare_ you to tell us which question Harry should ask Hannah if he wants to force her into paying the avoidance penalty."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hannah declared.

"Why not?" asked Susan. "The dare doesn't involve groping or grinding and doesn't force him to bare his bits."

"You know bloody well what it's forcing him to do!"

"I'm not forcing him to do anything…up to him if he wants to complete the dare."

Neville looked down the couch towards Hermione's head and cleared his throat.

"Can we get a ruling here?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "After all this time working out killer dares and devious truths…she comes up with something that I never considered…very ingenious."

"Thanks," said Susan.

Hannah reached down and squeezed Hermione's thigh to get her attention. "But it goes against at least the spirit of the game!"

"No, it's within the established rules…if you wanted to propose we change the ground rules during the middle of the game, that's fine…but those changes should only take effect after the current challenge is completed."

"Oh, you want to see Neville naked just as much as Susan does, don't you?"

"Ask for a neutral ruling, then," Hermione countered. "I vote it's allowable, we can assume that Neville disagrees, so it's up to Harry."

"Great… thanks for kicking the can in my direction," he whined, reaching down and tousling Hermione's hair. Harry took a deep breath, expelled it, then looked over towards Neville.

"Gryffindors forward, Nev."

"Shite."

Hannah leaned her head onto her fiance's shoulder, and said, "Go on, then…answer the question."

"Really?"

"Who knows…maybe what you think is the one question that I wouldn't want to answer isn't so bad?"

Hermione chuckled. "And even if it is…and Harry asks her that question…doesn't mean that she'd choose to get naked, right?"

"Well, yeah, but if that were the case then she could have…"

Not finding an effective way of completing the sentence, Neville emptied his pint glass.

"I'm not bright enough to figure out all of these intricacies…or sober enough…"

Hannah squeezed Neville's leg and said, "Then do what I asked you to do, Sweetheart, and answer the question."

"Alright, then," the teen-aged wizard said reluctantly. "The question that I think that Harry should ask Hannah if he wants to force her to avoid answering is…what's the real reason why she wanted to play this game tonight."

"Huh… okay then," said Harry.

Susan sighed, her gaze shifting back and forth between Susan and Neville as she too tried to figure out what was going on. "Well," she finally decided, "if Harry is satisfied with the answer, then I guess that I am as well."

**oo00O 16 O00oo**

Neville looked towards Hermione's white board, and said, "I know that Susan just challenged me, but she's the only person that I have left to challenge, so…"

Harry nodded. "So go for it, then."

"Susan…truth or dare?"

The teen-aged witch sighed. "Oh, at this point, the way things are going...figured I'm screwed either way. I'll take dare, so that you can always get some revenge and ask me a modified truth."

Neville nodded, then calmly glanced towards Hannah, who was sitting next to him. He turned his attention back to Susan and said, "I dare you to tell us the names of the Eighth-Year wizard _and Eighth-Year witch _that you would most want to shag, and then describe in filthy smutty detail a ménage-a-trois with them."

Susan gasped, then said, "Oh, bugger!"

"So it's a three-way buggering?" Harry teased.

"Oh, no, it's….."

Susan's tone of voice and facial expression had turned far too serious for a game that had mostly been a good-humored naughty romp amongst friends. She bit on her lower lip for a few moments, and then asked, "Can I borrow Hermione away from your laps for a minute?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not unless you want her to fail her dare…she has to stay on our laps for one-full turn, or go naked."

"But I just want to ask her advice…"

"So you're amongst friends, right?" asked Neville.

Hermione looked up at Harry and asked, "Be a Dear and hand me my wand, will you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks….now Suzie, why don't you come back over here and re-do Harry's dare."

"You want to kiss me for another minute?" asked Susan.

"No, I want to get your face close enough to mine so that we can talk under a well-focused _Muffliato_."

"Under a what?"

"It's a privacy spell," Harry explained.

"I thought that this was a game amongst friends that trusted each other," Hannah whined.

Susan shook her head as walked back towards the couch.

"Yeah, right…there's been absolutely no scheming or keeping secrets tonight."

Harry chuckled. "Ah…so what did you three talk about inside the tent?"

"Never mind," said Hermione. She then added, "Wonder if this will work…never cast this spell lying down before…"

It worked…almost too well.

Hermione's intent had been to create an area of effect for the privacy charm that was just large enough for the two witches' heads to fit inside. But it turned out to be a little smaller than planned (unless you thought there was something else to Hermione's intentions)…Suzie had to press her face against the other witch's in order for them to converse.

"Right, what's wrong, then?" Hermione finally asked, once they were intimately situated.

"I don't want to answer the question."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Why not?"

"Because…well, if I tell you, then I'd be answering anyway!"

"You think that Neville would have asked that question without clearing it with Hannah first?"

"No…that's the problem," Susan explained. "I just don't want to admit the truth…okay?"

"Alright then...so you can't decide between getting spanked or getting naked?"

Susan shook her head. "No, I don't fancy getting spanked…I just don't know if I'm brave enough to…and my knickers are wet again!"

"Again?" asked Hermione.

"It's your fault, you know," said Susan. "If you weren't such a good kisser…"

"Oh, please…you did know that this was a possibility when we started the game, right?"

"Well, yeah…but it's one thing to imagine flashing my bits, quite another to actually do it."

"You do know that your bits are fabulously flash-worthy, right?"

Susan couldn't help but snicker. "Why Hermione, I never realized that you thought of me that way!"

The Muggleborn giggled. "Would my kisses have been good enough to get you wet if I didn't?"

"What if I went behind the tent to take off my clothes, and stayed there for the rest of the game?"

"That _would_ be against the spirit of the game…and you'd ruin your chance to see what my thong is hiding, wouldn't you?"

"But you're not wearing your thong!"

"Exactly….and who is?"

Susan lifted her face off of Hermione's to better her view of Harry's crotch. She then dropped back down within the privacy spell's area of effect and said, "Good point."

"I suppose that you could always cover your bits with your hands once you're naked," Hermione offered. "I think that doing that actually draws more attention to your body than if you just keep your hands to your side, but…"

"But even if I did that, I'd still have to undress…I could do it facing away from the boys, but then they'd see my fat arse…"

Hermione reached down and squeezed Susan's bum. "Will you quit it? You've got a great arse!"

Susan sighed. "Okay fine…you like my arse…now can you help me?"

"You want me to help you get naked without showing your bits or your knickers…you know I can't get off the couch, right?"

"But you can still use your….Hey!"

Susan glanced back over her shoulder towards the witch who had just squeezed her thigh.

"So make a decision, already!" Hannah whined.

"We're almost…"

"Can't hear you!" Hannah shouted.

"No, we're all set," Hermione announced

"We are?" asked Susan.

The Muggleborn witch nodded, and cancelled the lap-sized privacy charm.

"Go stand in front of the fireplace," Hermione instructed.

Susan slipped off the couch, and walked around the side of the coffee table.

Neville asked, "Does this mean that she's not answering my question?"

"Yes, it does," Susan sighed.

Hermione then proceeded to guide the other witch through a very chaste undressing. With her back to the couch, Susan pushed down the front of her strapless dress, then unhooked her bra. She was instructed to pressed one arm against both breasts, and (after a lot of encouragement) snaked her free hand down the front of her dress and slipped it inside her knickers. The reason for this seemingly odd instruction was made clear once Hermione had Susan sit back down on her chair… the banishing spell spent sent the strapless dress and undergarments sailing towards the far side of the room.

Susan was now naked, but had gotten that way without revealing any of her naughty bits.

Harry and Neville's reactions were surprising…and not unwelcomed. Hermione's prediction had proven true…by covering her bits with her hands Susan only drew more attention to them. And since her nipples and fanny were nominally covered, neither wizard felt compelled to avoid glancing in their general direction once or twice.

Or three times... or four…

**oo00O 17 O00oo**

Hermione looked down at her white board and said, "So now…I guess that Susan's only option is to challenge me?"

"Hit her hard, Suzie!" said Hannah.

The naked witch giggled gleefully. "Oh, I intend to. Hermione…truth or dare?"

The Muggleborn weighed her options, and worried about the gleam in the former Hufflepuff's eyes.

"You haven't forgotten how I just helped you, right Susan?"

"No I haven't," she replied. "But I also haven't forgotten how you made me fake a screaming orgasm."

"Better go with truth, then," Hermione decided.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor?" Hannah teased.

"Well, actually, I'm an Ocho."

"It's just as well," said Susan. "So, Hermione, answer me this…if there hadn't been any ground rules set for this game… what would have been the most shocking, sexually explicit dare that you would have willing to complete?"

The reclined witch chewed on her lower lip. "With or without the escape penalties?"

Susan shrugged. "I don't think it matters…without the ground rules, you might be willing…or even anxious…to do things that were more shocking or explicit than going naked or getting spanked, right?"

"I suppose it's possible…"

"What if Harry dared you to suck him off in front of the rest of us?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah!"

"Just offering an example," the former Hufflepuff said with a sly smile. "Just like Susan daring you to pull her hand away and tickle her clitoris with your tongue would be an example."

"Will you just stop?" Hermione whined.

"What's wrong with that example?" Hannah protested. "She's already gotten you to play with her titties."

Hannah's salty comments would have drawn Hermione's ire, and a sharp retort, had the Muggleborn not been so distracted by nervous shifting and squirming of Neville's lap beneath her bare feet. Susan's poorly-concealed glances from a distance towards Neville's crotch only added to the distraction, and tested Hermione's resolve not to lift her head up off of Harry's lap and check it out for herself.

"I've got a problem with this question," Hermione announced.

"Looks like you might not be the only one," Susan quipped.

"What if I don't want to answer?" Hermione asked. "How could I choose the naked penalty as a worst case scenario if I'm still completing the requirements of Hannah's dare?"

"Well, good thing that getting naked isn't the only option, then… isn't it?" Hannah asked smugly. "All you need to do is flip over onto your belly and flip up the back of your dress so that Susan can deliver the spanking."

"So I get to spank her?" Susan wondered.

"Don't see why not," Hannah replied. "Unless you're worried about not being able to cover yourself with the hand that delivers the spanking."

"This is ridiculous," Hermione whined.

Harry let out a deep breath. "It's also unnecessary…at least in my opinion. Even if Hermione taking off her dress now means that she hasn't completed Hannah's dare…she would still be getting naked. Like she's paying the penalty for Hannah's dare and Susan's truth at the same time."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," said Hannah. "One penalty paid for two different challenges."

"So you want her to get naked and get spanked?" asked Harry.

"Don't you?" Susan quipped.

Neville sighed. "If we're going to argue like this, then maybe it's time to end the game."

"What…and miss my chance to challenge Harry?" Hannah asked. "No, I'm sure we can work out an amicable compromise."

"Hermione isn't answering my question, then?" asked Susan.

"Not necessarily," the Muggleborn replied. "I just want to know what the options are…got a suggestion, Hannah?"

"Well, if you really don't want to get spanked…and you don't want to confess just how far you'd be willing to go…or with whom…then you could avoid all that by getting naked, but you'll also have to stay stretched out on our laps."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Stay here on your laps for as long as I'd need to be naked to serve Susan's penalty?"

"Yeah."

The bushy-haired witch thought about this proposal. "I suppose that everyone would have to agree to the idea."

"Erm…I'm okay with it, if you are," said Harry.

"Okay by me," added Neville.

Susan snorted. "Why wouldn't it be…you having a naked witch stretched out on your lap."

"Just her feet!" Neville protested, glancing nervously towards Hannah.

Hermione snorted, and asked, "Do you really want me to flash in front of your fiancé, Hannah?"

The teen-aged witch glanced down at Hermione and dragged a finger along the hem of the little black dress. "Will you just get naked already?"

"Hey, I haven't decided yet," the Muggleborn protested.

"Would you like us to throw out some more kinky dares for you to consider?" asked Hannah.

The Muggleborn took a deep breath, and glanced up from Harry's lap to gauge his reaction to the situation. He smiled.

"Might not be much different than being on that French beach," he reasoned. "You'd be joining Susan…and at the rate things are going we won't be far behind you."

"A bit different lying on laps instead of a beach towel."

"There's always that other option."

Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't get off on pain or submissiveness… not that there's anything wrong with someone who does, of course."

Harry couldn't help by turn his head towards Hannah and Neville. They were both staring straight ahead towards the fireplace, as if they didn't want to make eye contact with the others.

"Nope, nothing at all… so long as it is consensual," he declared.

Hermione nodded her head, then slipped her feet off of Neville's lap and rolled off of the couch. Once on her feet, she walked to the same spot where Susan had stood in front of the fireplace and caught that witch's gaze. The Muggleborn held that eye contact until it was blocked by her little black dress, as it was lifted up over her head.

Harry's gaze followed Hermione's hem as it travelled up the back of her legs, revealing first her bum, and then the full length of her back. Her shoulders shivered a bit as they were bared, and he wondered if this meant that she was nervous, excited, cold…or some combination of the three. Hermione held her stance as the dress pulled free from her mass of bushy-brown hair, limiting the full-frontal views as she slowly and methodically folded the garment.

"Remind me to drag a wardrobe out of the tent the next time we play this game," Hermione joked. "It will cut down on the ironing charms."

Susan smiled, not believing the amount of poise that was on display. "You really don't have any tan lines, do you?"

Hermione sucked in a breath, then turned to face the other witch, and asked, "Satisfied, Sue?"

"Erm…yeah. Very satisfied…so are you going to keep your head in Harry's lap, then?"

The Muggleborn giggled as she looked back over her shoulder and asked, "Hey, Neville…your choice?"

The question caught Neville by surprise. He shrugged, careful to keep his eyes locked with Hermione's.

"Not touching that question with a ten-foot pole," he stated.

Susan asked, "How about touching it with your ten-inch pole?"

"Never mind, then," Hermione decided, as she turned towards the couch, not bothering to cover herself with hands or arms.

The challenge of maintaining eye contact during her full-frontal approach was well met by Neville. Hermione was almost a little disappointed that he didn't glace down.

"Hannah, your fiance is such a gentleman!" she observed.

The former Hufflepuff reached out and grabbed Neville's thigh.

"He is…isn't he?" Hannah replied, as she playfully scratched the inside of Neville's leg with her fingernails. He reached down and covered her hand with his own.

"That's enough, Hannah," he hissed.

His fiancé giggled while Hermione stepped towards the couch. Hannah gave the thigh one more firm squeeze and said (with a fair bit of mock sincerity), "Yes, Dear."

Hermione decided to keep the erotic tension from boiling over by lying on her belly and keeping her head in Harry's lap. The awkward length of the couch and the retention of some amount of modesty led her to carefully arrange her naked body in a way that minimized both intimate views and intimate points of contact. Hermione was conscientious enough not to accidentally on purpose graze a leg or foot against the tent that was now pitched in Neville's trousers. Neville, in turn, was considerate enough not to seek out the kind of views that would raise the tent pole even higher.

**oo00O 18 O00oo**

"Don't bother getting up to look at who is next, Hermione," said Hannah, as she leaned over the Muggleborn's bare bum and grabbed the white board from the table. She handed it to Harry, who leaned it against the inside of the couch arm, a few inches in front of Hermione's face.

"The only challenge that I have left is for Neville," she noted. She glanced back over her shoulder and asked, "So Nev…truth or dare?"

The teen-aged wizard shook his head. "Is there really a choice now? Because if you are determined to ask me a question, you'll just convert it into a dare."

"Don't take the dare," advised Susan. "She's vicious!"

"No, I think he should," Hannah countered. "Just to prove that she's just as hard on the guys as on us girls."

"You want me to get stuck with a lipstick color kind of dare?" Neville asked with disbelief. "Fine…go on, then."

"What?"

"Do your worst."

"That's a dare, then?"

Neville closed his eyes, winced, and said, "Yeah."

Hermione giggled.

"Hey, too bad your eyes are closed, Nev," said Susan. "You missed seeing the cute way that her bum cheeks shake when she laughs."

"Susan! Quit perving on my cute bum cheeks!" Hermione playfully admonished.

"Yes, Dear."

"You cheeky….oh, never mind," said Hermione. She glance over her shoulder again, and said, "Neville, I dare you to complete the following sentence, using each of our names and a specific sex act that you haven't done before, but wished you had."

"What's the sentence?" Harry asked.

"I can't help but stroke myself whenever I fantasize about…"

Susan squealed in delight.

"Oh, she's definitely just as hard on the guys with her dares!"

Hannah pouted. "Her dare for Harry was no big deal!"

Hermione turned her face towards the green thong that she'd forced Harry to wear. She licked her lips and joked, "Looks plenty big from my angle."

Neville asked, "So I use the same thing that I've wanted to do four times, just switching out names?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Including Harry's name?"

"Oh, yes."

Susan squealed some more, and began to chant, "Naked! Naked! Naked!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Sue," said Neville. He then asked, "Does it have to be the same act, even if it's not possible with another guy?"

"I guess you need _some _leeway," Hermione decided. "You'd have a hard time trying to shag Harry's pecs."

"But didn't the Weasley twins have a prank potion that grew baps on guys?" asked Susan.

Neville was ignoring this banter as he stared at the fire's glowing embers. He then robotically completed the dare, doing his best to remove every single bit of emotion or inflection from his voice.

"I can't help but stroke myself whenever I fantasize about buggering Hannah in the arse. I can't help but stroke myself whenever I fantasize about buggering Hermione in the arse. I can't help but stroke myself whenever I fantasize about buggering Susan in the arse. And I can't help but stroke myself whenever I fantasize about buggering…Hannah in the arse while Harry watches."

Neville's deft and humorous defusing of Hermione's dare was praised. He shrugged this off, and focused on not brushing his erection against Hermione's feet as he reached for his drink.

**oo00O 19 O00oo**

Susan glanced at the board and said, "Well, as it works out…the only remaining empty boxes are for Harry to challenge Hannah, and for Hannah to challenge Harry…how do we do that?"

Harry shrugged and offered to let Hannah decide. She thought for a few moments, then asked if he really wouldn't mind if she went next. He didn't mind…until she issued the challenge.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to describe in full detail how you lost your virginity…the who, what, when, where, how, and…"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Hannah. "Oh, and Harry…in the unlikely event that you're still a virgin, describe in full detail how you would like to lose your virginity, and with whom."

Harry let out a deep breath, and snorted.

"Mind sitting up for a moment, Hermione?" he asked, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Really?" she asked.

"Afraid so," said Harry, as he stood up from the couch and pulled his arms free of his shirt sleeves.

Susan smiled as she admired the way that The-Boy-Who-Won filled out Hermione's thong. "Oh, it's so romantic…you willing to put everything you have out on full display just to preserve a girl's honor."

"Maybe it wasn't a girl?" Hannah joked. "Or could it really be that you're too embarrassed to admit that you are still a virgin, Harry?"

"I guess that you'll never know, will you?" Harry asked, as he slipped his thumbs into the thong's waistband and pushed it down over his thighs.

"Bravo!" Susan cheered, exposing her breasts as she clapped her hands together.

A small grin formed on Harry's lips as he stepped out of the thong.

"Almost worth it just to be able to pull that string free from my arse," he stated.

Hermione watched Harry's bits pass by her face as he sat back down onto the couch, and realized that she had a decision to make with regard to how and where she would now rest her head. It wasn't much of a decision, though…caring more about Harry's comfort than Susan's viewing angles, Hermione turned onto her side and leaned her head back until her curls met his.

"You're blocking my view!" Susan whined.

"Hypocrite," Harry teased.

Hannah giggled as she rested a hand on the top of Hermione's hip, and said, "Look at it this way, Susie…she's just giving you the chance to ogle her bits instead of his."

The Muggleborn witch nodded her head as she then announced, "And for our last challenge of the night…"

**oo00O 20 O00oo**

Harry nodded. "Okay, so…Hannah?"

"Truth?"

"Aww…are we really going to end the game on a truth?" Harry teased.

Hermione snorted.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Just ask her the question."

"Right. So, Hannah…what is the biggest, most important reason why you wanted to play Truth or Dare tonight?"

Hannah stared at Harry for a few seconds. Hannah then turned and stared at Neville for a moment. And then she told the witch who was lying across her lap that she needed to get up off of the couch.

Hermione smirked as she rolled off the couch and stood up. "You really don't want to answer, Hannah? Or is this some Hufflepuffian sense of fairness over the fact that the three of us have stripped down too?"

"Almost isn't fair," said Susan. "If the game ends after Hannah gets naked to avoid answering the question, then how long does she have to stay naked?"

"Who said that I've decided?" Hannah asked, as she rose from the couch.

"Why would you ask me to get off of your lap otherwise?" asked Hermione.

"So that I could get my bum within Harry's reach?" Hannah replied.

"You're kidding me."

Instead of answering the question, Hannah glanced longingly towards Neville and said, "I love you." Then she voluntarily bent over Harry's lap (glancing down at his naughty bits along the way) and rested her forearms against the couch arm.

"Ten was the number that we agreed upon, right?" Hannah asked.

"Ten bare-bottom spanks," Susan corrected.

"Right," said Hannah. She reached back to flip her dress hem up, then turned to Harry and asked, "Would you like to be the one to pull down my knickers?"

Harry stared incredulously at Hannah's face for a few moments, then turned towards Neville.

"Go on, then," the teen said stoically.

"But…"

"This idea was her idea…her alternative to getting naked."

Harry turned towards Hermione and asked, "But…?"

"Just do it, and we'll be done with it," Neville whispered.

Hannah looked over her shoulder, then pushed her dress hem back down and shook her head.

"It's not worth it, Neville," she declared, standing back up. She turned Harry and confessed, "The most important reason why I wanted to play tonight was to prove to Neville that I get off on being spanked and being sexually submissive."

Neville moaned. "Oh, Hannah…"

Harry frowned. "You wanted me to spank you just so Neville could see how much it turned you on?"

"Erm…yeah. More or less."

"Why didn't you just refuse to answer Neville's question, then?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"Because…he's never wanted to…doesn't want to do that sort of thing?"

"So your solution was to trick Harry into satisfying your kink?" Hermione asked sharply.

"No…it wasn't..." Hannah protested. "I wanted to show Neville that I found it satisfying…that it turns me on so much…hoping that once he realized that fact that he would take over."

Hermione scowled. "That's pretty fucked up thinking, Hannah."

"Yes, I know, but…"

Hermione cut her off.

"I mean, here we are, playing this game thinking that there was an underlying level of trust between us, and all the while you were just trying to manipulate us…to manipulate Harry…."

"But…"

"No buts, you little bitch!" Hermione barked.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, you selfish twat!"

If Hermione's foul-mouthed rants weren't shocking enough, then she really flipped some wigs when she reached out, yanked on Hannah's hair and twisted the other witch around to face Neville.

"Tell him that you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry."

Susan gave up on maintaining any modesty when she leapt out of her chair naked and gave Hannah's dress-covered bum a firm smack.

"Ouch!"

"Tell your fiance that you're sorry that you tried to trick Harry into yanking down your knickers and spanking your bottom bright red!'" Susan ordered.

Hannah stammered through the recitation.

"Now tell him why you tried to trick Harry!"

"Because….because I'm a naughty girl that deserves a spanking?"

"That's right, Hannah," Hermione agreed. "You are a very naughty girl…a naughty girl thinks that she's too good to take off her clothes like the rest of us!"

"No, that's not true!"

"Then why did you come up with this spanking penalty?"

"Because I wanted to get…but Neville didn't want…"

"Prove it!" Susan barked.

"Ask Neville, he'll tell you…"

"Oh, it's not worth the wait," Hermione said snidely. She grabbed her wand from the coffee table and cast a banishing spell that sent all of Hannah's clothing sailing towards Susan's pile of clothing.

"Hey!" Hannah protested, as she tried to cover her nakedness with her hands.

Hermione slapped the hands away.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked. "Naughty girls don't deserve the right to cover themselves."

As Hermione pulled Hannah around to the side of the couch, both Neville and Harry marveled over the fact that all three witches were now naked.

Hannah got a close-up view of Neville's trouser tent when Hermione bent the teen over the arm of the couch and pushed her head down into her fiance's lap.

"So let's show Neville just how naughty his fiancée is," the Muggleborn said. "You will count each stroke, and if you mess that up then Susan will start from scratch. Got it?"

"Yes."

_SWAT!_

"One?" Hannah winced.

"I haven't started yet, you bint!" Susan said. "That was for forgetting to refer to Hermione as Mistress Hermione."

Hermione snorted. "Don't bother, Susan…she doesn't deserve a spanking."

"Really?" asked Susan.

Hermione shook her head. "No, just look at her…she's already practically dripping down the inside of her thigh…aren't you Hannah?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione."

"You wanted to be spanked…you set this whole scene up, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione."

"Because you told us that you get off on being submissive."

"Yes, Mistress Hermione."

"Well you are doing a piss-poor job of it!" Hermione snarled. "What kind of submissive tries to direct her own scene?"

"But I…."

"Susan?"

_SWAT!_

"Owwww!"

"Are you going to keep trying to top from the bottom?"

"No, Mistress Hermione."

"Good," Hermione decided. She glanced towards Hannah's fiancé and asked, "Neville?"

"Yes, Miss…erm, Hermione?"

"Have you told Hannah that you wanted to bugger her in the arse?"

"Erm...are we still playing the game?"

"Never mind," Hermione decided. She yanked Hannah's head off of Neville's crotch and asked, "Did he tell you that he wanted to bugger you in the arse?"

"Erm…."

Susan didn't need a prompt.

_SWAT!_

"Owwww! Yes, Mistress Hermione, he did ask."

"Why didn't you say yes, then?"

"Because he's so big!" Hannah declared. "I was afraid that it would hurt too much!"

_SWAT!_

"Owwww!"

Susan said, "So you don't mind the pain if it helps satisfy your pervy needs, but not if it's for your Master's benefit?"

Hermione shook her head dismissively. "Neville!"

"Yes?"

"Take your fiancee into the tent and bugger her in the arse."

"No!" Hannah gasped.

"R-r-r-really?" asked Neville. "But she told me…told me that she wouldn't enjoy that?"

Hermione scoffed, "Too bad. Naughty little girls don't deserve to enjoy their punishments, do they Hannah?"

"No, Mistress Hermione," Hannah sobbed.

"So what are you waiting for?" Susan barked. "Run inside the tent and get your arse ready for your Master's use!"

"Yes, Mistress Susan," Hannah cried out, as she dashed off towards the tent.

"And don't you dare touch yourself while you're waiting!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione!"

A thin smile formed on Hermione's lips as she glanced towards Hannah's flustered fiancé.

"Breathe, Neville."

"Erm…okay."

"And don't keep her waiting all night," said Susan, waving Neville towards the tent.

The eighteen-year old wizard stared at the naked (and sweaty) witch for a moment, then shifted his gaze towards the other naked (and sweaty) witch. Then he took a deep breath, and stood up.

Hermione asked, "You do remember Hannah's safe word, right?"

Neville almost winced.

"Erm…pickled parsnips?"

"That's it."

The half-dazed wizard nodded, then started to walk towards the tent. When he reached the front flap, he looked back and asked, "Too weird for me to say thanks for your help?"

Hermione snorted, and shook her head.

"You're welcome, Neville…just remember that I can't let you two spend the night here."

"Got it," the teen replied, just before he disappeared into the tent.

The office was silent for a few moments…dead silent. And then there was boisterous laughter, as Susan pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Holy shite, Mistress Hermione!" she gasped. "Are you sure that you've never done that before?"

Hermione shook her head. "I could ask the same of you, Mistress Susan! Did you see the palm-prints you left on Hannah's bum?"

There were a few more congratulatory remarks about jobs well done before either of them remembered that there was a third person in the room.

Hermione turned towards Harry, and asked, "Erm..everything okay there, Harry?"

The eighteen-year old wizard nodded. "Yup…pretty much how it was laid out in that note. Except for the anal sex, that is."

Susan snorted. "Yeah, Hermione what was that?"

Hermione shrugged. "A bit of improvisation. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time…this way Hannah is happy, and Neville should be happy…and she can always use her safe word. It's also a good reminder about subs trying to direct from the bottom."

"Subs directing from the bottom?" Harry asked. "Safe words and scenes? Care to share with us the source of this knowledge?"

Hermione shrugged. "You know that I read a lot, Harry."

"Not those kinds of books, I didn't."

"Oh, well…now you know."

Harry took a moment to confirm the contents of the message that Hannah had written out and sighed. Susan caught Hermione's eyes and nodded towards the couch. The Muggleborn nodded, and nudged Harry's knee with her own.

"Budge over," she said.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Yes, Mistress Hermione."

The Muggleborn snorted as Susan and she sat down on either side of the teen-aged wizard.

Harry looked over at sexy, naked witch sitting on his left. He then looked over at the sexy naked witch to his right…and then he looked down at his lap.

"Oh second thought, think I'll take a shower and call it a night," he decided, rising to his feet.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied. "Just crash in my bed, if the guest bedroom is still being used when you get out."

"You really think that they made it that…far?" Susan asked, losing focus as she got her first view of Harry's bare bum.

The teen-aged wizard placed an ear against the tent flap.

"Sounds like they made it to a bedroom," he noted.

"Well that's good," Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry caught his friend's attention and asked, "Will you explain things to Susan while I'm washing up?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Harry gestured towards his flaccid penis and nodded. "The only other reasons why I wouldn't be rock hard right now are that I'm dead or gay…erm, not that there's anything wrong with that…."

Hermione glanced over towards Susan, thought for half-a-second, and then laughed.

"I'll set her straight for you," she said.

Susan couldn't keep herself from reaching out and running a hand across Hermione's bum.

"Do you really want me to act 100% straight?" she asked seductively. "Where's the fun in that?"

Hermione swatted Susan's hand away and said, "Behave!"

Susan dropped her gaze towards the floor and demurely replied, "Yes, Mistress Hermione!"

The reluctant dominatrix closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, and declared, "Hannah owes me big time!"

Once Harry disappeared inside the tent Hermione took Susan's hand and said, "Might as well get comfortable, this might take a while."

The strawberry blond-haired witch noticed that they were heading towards the couch and asked, "Are we going to do that face-to-face lie down privacy charm thing again?"

Hermione chuckled as she shook her head, and then cast a spell that widened the base of the couch into something closer to a twin-sized bed.

"That eager to stretch out against me again?" she asked.

"Maybe."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch cushion and noted, "Wouldn't have any fabric between us this time...although I suppose that we could get dressed again now that the game is over."

Susan shrugged as she climbed onto the couch and stretched out lengthwise behind Hermione.

"I'm comfortable so long as you're comfortable."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder towards Susan, then glanced over towards the tent. She then rested her hand on Susan's bare hip and said, "No need for a privacy charm as long as they're busy inside."

"You don't want to lie down with me, then?" Susan pouted.

Hermione smiled as she swung her legs up and stretched out face-to-face with Susan.

"So did our kissing really make you wet?" she asked.

Susan frowned. "I thought that you were going to explain about Harry?"

Hermione glanced towards the direction of the tent and sighed.

"Okay, so the short answer is that Harry's plumbing still works, but the antidote to the love potions had a nasty side-effect that completely killed his sex drive. It might take six more months for him to get it back."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

Hermione nodded. "It's the story of his life, unfortunately. So…what's the short answer to your story, Susan?"

The other witch chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then let out a deep breath.

"My short answer is that I want to share a wedding bed with both my husband and my wife, but Hannah doesn't swing that way. Not that it matters because I think of her as a sister and there's another couple that I'm interested in…which was why I wanted to play this game…but I can't open up negotiations until the bloke gets his head of his arse and realizes that they love each other and asks him to marry her?"

Hermione stared at the other witch for a second, then reached out and tenderly placed a hand on her cheek.

"More like he gets his head out of those fucking potions rather than his arse, but…"

And then she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Susan whined. "You don't believe me?"

Hermione smiled, and shook her head. "What I don't believe is that you got that story out in one breath!"

"Oh…so…what about your story, then?" Susan asked.

"My story?" Hermione asked. "Still being written…although it does seem like a whole new chapter in that story is opening up."

Susan broke out into her own fit of giggles.

"What?"

"Merlin, Hermione…that's so corny…did you get that line from one of those smutty books that you love to read so much?"

"Maybe…what's wrong with a little recreational reading?"

"Nothing," Susan replied. "Unless there's something better to do with your time."

"I suppose you've got a suggestion, then?"

"Maybe," said Susan. And then she took a gamble by closing the short distance between their lips. The kiss was short, but sweet and filled with potential.

"Well, okay, then," Hermione whispered, as she leaned back far enough to catch Susan's eyes with her own.

"So Suzie…do you really think you need to wait for this guy to propose to this girl before you open up your negotiations?"

"You don't think I'd need to?"

"That might take some time," Hermione sighed. "He's kind of danced around the topic, but…did you see that kiss? That's the first time he's done that so…intensely…even though he said he didn't want to do more until after he's back up to speed…as it were."

Susan's eyes went wide as she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "Really?" she shrieked. "You two have…danced…around that topic?"

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, pushing back from the hug (a smile on her face went a long way towards tempering the admonishment).

"But if you two are…why would you even consider playing naughty party games with Lavender and Parvati?"

"Thought it might jump start his libido," Hermione explained. "Poppy has actually developed a treatment regimen for him…you should see some of the things that she's proposed he use as sexual stimuli!"

Susan reached out and gave Hermione's nipple a playful pinch.

"_Am_ I seeing things that she proposed Harry use as sexual stimuli?"

Hermione pulled Susan's fingers away. "Do you really think that the Hogwarts Matron would ask me to flash my bits as part of a medicinal treatment program?"

Susan giggled. "Oh, so you developed this treatment plan all on your own, then?"

"Ssssssh!"

"But I thought that…?"

"No, I hear something."

"Oh."

Hermione popped her head up, and glanced over the back of the couch. That something turned out to be Neville and Hannah quietly exiting the tent. Neville was fully dressed, while Hannah was still starkers…which is probably why she cast an _Accio_ spell towards her clothes, which were still in a pile on the far side of the office.

"A little late for modesty, don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"Oh…we thought that you might be asleep," said Neville.

Hannah nodded in agreement as she caught her dress and undergarments. Then she glanced back at the clothes pile and noticed that Susan's dress was still there on the floor. She smiled, and asked, "Guess you two found something better to do?"

Susan popped her head up too, and said, "Maybe."

Neville stopped Hannah when he spotted her stepping into her knickers.

"Don't bother," he instructed. "Just the dress."

Hannah took in a short breath. "But I've never…all the way back to the dorm?"

Neville nodded and held out his hand.

"I'll take care of those for you."

Hermione snorted as Hannah said, "Yes, Neville," then squatted down to retrieve the knickers, which she then placed in his hand along with the bra.

As Hannah slipped her dress over her head, Neville glanced over towards Hermione and Susan. The two witches gave him encouraging thumbs-up.

He smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"Guess you'll need me to take down the wards on the door," Hermione noted. "Here, I'll just…"

"No, don't get up on our account," Hannah replied. "You can unlock the door from there, right?"

"Sure," Hermione replied. A few strokes of her wand made good on that assertion.

"There, you two are free to go."

"Thanks," said Hannah. She waited a moment, and then said, "Thanks for your help tonight."

"You're welcome."

Hannah paused.

"We'll show ourselves out, you can go back to doing whatever you…"

Susan joked, "Oh, we can wait to get back to that!"

Hannah sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to escape from making a slightly painful walk of shame.

Hermione and Susan resisted the temptation to comment on Hannah's awkward, slightly bow-legged gait as the couple walked across the office to the door. Playful good nights were exchanged along the way without elaborations or explanations being made…by either couple.

Hermione reapplied the security charms once Hannah and Neville left the office, then took Susan by the hand.

"C'mon…we need to continue our conversation inside the tent."

"Why is that?"

"Because now that they've left, Harry's nightmares will start up within the next ten minutes or so."

"What?"

Hermione grinned as she pulled the tent flap open. "I'll explain inside."

Susan glanced towards her dress and asked, "But what about our clothes?"

"Oh, right," said Hermione. She called for Klewy, who immediately popped in, gathered their clothing, and popped away.

Susan asked, "But now what…?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, if you really want to throw something on, I could have a house elf pop up to The Ocho for you. Either for some robes, or maybe a nightie…"

Susan sucked in a small breath.

"Are you suggesting…or offering…a sleep-over?"

"Up to you."

Susan thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, then…no need to make the house-elves work any harder than they already do," she declared.

Hermione watched the still-naked witch slip into the tent. She looked down at her own naked body, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Gryffindors Forward!" she said to herself.

Susan was waiting for Hermione just inside the flap, wondering where they were going to continue the conversation, and where Harry was presently located. The Muggleborn placed a "be quiet" finger to her lips, then quietly disappeared down the short hallway towards the two bedrooms. A few moments later she returned, and gestured towards the small couch in the tent's sitting area.

"Harry's sleeping in my bed," Hermione stated. "We can wait here."

"Your bed? And wait for what?"

"The nightmares," Hermione replied.

"What?"

"Have a seat," said Hermione, gesturing towards the tent's small couch.

When Hermione offered Susan the throw blanket that covered the couch's back, she said she was fine. She was a bit more than fine when Hermione then asked if Susan wanted to share the blanket. Once they were covered up, sitting hip-to-hip, Hermione leaned her head onto Susan's shoulder.

"So what's this about wanting both a husband and a wife in your marriage bed, Suzie?"

"Hey, thought you were going to talk about nightmares?"

"We'll get to that…just think of this as part of your opening negotiations."

"Really?"

Hermione squeezed Susan's thigh, and replied, "Really."

Susan sucked in a deep breath, then whistled as she let that breath out slowly between pursed lips.

"Okay, then…you know that I have to become somebody's second wife, just to continue the family name?"

"Erm…yeah. You told me that Fifth Year."

"Yeah, well my mum told me that when I was four," Susan replied. "My father was killed in a Death Eater attack six weeks before Harry's parents died. Mum survived, but since she married into the family, she couldn't continue the line. Same with my Aunt Amelia. I had a couple of distant male cousins, but Dragon Pox wiped out their whole family when I was three. That left me the last with Bones blood."

"Your mum really told you that you'd have to be a second wife when you were only four?"

Susan shrugged. "It wasn't some big secret…my point is, I knew from an early age that it was going to happen, and that influenced how I thought, and dreamed…even how I played. Whenever I played house with my friends, and had pretend weddings, I insisted that I marry both a boy and a girl."

Hermione giggled. "So you dreamed about finding both Mr. Right _and_ Mrs. Right?"

"I didn't know any better," Susan confessed. "Nobody told me that a second wife lives in a separate house, and sleeps in a separate bed, and doesn't share her wedding bed with both her husband and his wife."

Hermione snorted.

"What?" asked Susan.

"Just thinking about nature or nurture," Hermione replied. "So when you got older, and starting thinking about boys…you thought about girls too?"

"I don't know if I was born this way, or if it was just the circumstances, but…well…I guess the answer is yes."

"What was the question again?"

"Do you like both boys and girls that way?"

Hermione smiled. "Now Susan, we're talking about _your _sexual preferences, not mine."

"You know what I'm…"

"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "So…was that why you got naked during the game?"

"Sort of," said Susan. "I got naked because I didn't want to describe a three-way shag with the witch and wizard I'd most want to do it with."

"Because you love Hannah like a sister? You do know that in certain pureblood families that might not disqualify you?"

"Not mine," Susan said definitively. "Hannah has been talking about me becoming the second Mrs. Longbottom ever since their engagement…pestering both me and Neville…but Hannah doesn't share my twisted ideas of what a shared marriage would look like."

"She'd want Neville shuttling between separate beds and separate households?"

"Pretty much," said Susan. "I don't think she'd even envision the shuttling…she's providing a solution for a problem…she'd lend out Neville for the wedding night, and to sire a male scion for House Bones, but that'd be it. Unless I could convince her to share more than that, but I'm not hopeful."

Hermione giggled, "So you're telling me that you want to have your cake and eat her too?"

"Well, not _her_, but…something like that."

"What would Neville hope for, though?" Hermione asked.

"He hopes that I find love and happiness with some other couple," Susan replied. "I think that's why he asked the question that got me naked…he wanted to either force me to admit to other, more desirable options…or he wanted me to describe a raunchy three-way romp involving Hannah and him that would be so off-putting that she'd stop bugging me to become his second wife."

"Ah…I guess that makes sense," said Hermione.

Susan let out a deep breath, and risked asking, "So speaking of having my cake…what's this about Harry having nightmares?"

Hermione nodded. "He's had them ever since the Final Battle. They used dreamless sleep potions in hospital, but after he was discharged, and we took the tent and disappeared for all of July…the only way that I could calm him down at night was to climb into his bed and hold him tight."

"Ah!" said Susan. "So you _have_ been sleeping with Harry!"

"Just sleeping, sleeping," Hermione said defensively. "The side-effects of the love potion antidote made sure of that."

"So how does this fit in with stimulating his sex drive?"

Hermione smiled. "I didn't say what I wore when I crawled into his bed, did I?"

"No…what do you wear?"

"About the same as I'm wearing now."

"No!" Susan hissed. "So you cuddle up with him naked? And he's naked too?"

"Yup…I'm the diagnostic naked canary in the coal mine."

A thought that had been idling in the back of Susan's mind sprung forward.

"So why would Harry's nightmares not start up until after Neville and Hannah left the tent?" she asked. "You think he was spying on them the same way that he spied on you in the shower?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so. What I do think, though, is that Harry's nightmares arrive at awfully convenient times."

"Like when?"

"Like a couple of hours before REM-stage starts," Hermione whispered. "At first, the nightmares would pop up in the middle of the night, but within a couple of weeks they began to appear earlier and earlier in the evening. And since we've been back here at Hogwarts, it's only taken ten or fifteen minutes of sleep before it starts up…to the point where I don't even bother getting into my bed. I just wait until there's need for me to crawl into his."

"You think that he's faking the nightmares, then?" Susan asked.

"Ssshhh!" Hermione hissed. "Once his nightmares end, then I won't have a valid reason to sleep with him!"

"Besides the usual reasons, you mean?"

"What's that?"

"Because you love him, and he loves you, and you're going to spend the rest of your lives together?" Susan teased.

"Hush!" Hermione protested. "Regardless of how valid those reasons might be, they wouldn't be good enough reasons for the Headmistress."

"Oh, shite…don't tell me that McGonagall knows that you two are sleeping together?"

"Ok, I won't tell you," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Seriously?"

"It was one of the demands that I made when we were negotiating our return to Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "I told her that I wouldn't live someplace where I couldn't help Harry get through his nightmares from that Final Battle."

"So she agreed to this demand?"

"Not explicitly," Hermione replied. "But she did give me this office, and allowed me to set up the tent, and she hasn't gone out of her way to do late-night bed checks. I'm sure that it's got a lot to do with the fact that the two of us can't do much more than sleep together when we sleep together."

"Huh," said Susan. She thought for a few moments, then asked, "And you don't mind the fact that Harry is pretending to have nightmares just to get you into bed with him?"

Hermione snorted. "Would you?"

"Hell, no!"

"Good."

Susan was confused. "Was that a rhetorical question, or an inquiry?"

Hermione giggled.

As if on cue, a loud moan drifted down the hallway.

Hermione pulled off the covers, stood, and reached for Susan's hand.

"Oh, no! Harry is having another nightmare!" she announced melodramatically. "It sounds even worse than normal! I'm certain to need some assistance calming him down!"

Susan's eye's sparkled. She took Hermione's hand and stood.

"I'll help. It's the least anyone could do to help soothe the Savior of the Wizarding World, isn't it?"

Hermione waggled her eyebrows, and said, "Well, it's a start, at least."

The two witches giggled all the way down the hallway.

**oo00OO00oo**

A/N: Hannah's punishment borrowed from ginnymylove's "Searching for the Power." That story also has a game of Truth or Dare (it's a lot smuttier than mine).


End file.
